Booty Calls
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is a continuation of the 'Calls' series, the third and final story of AJ/Luna, Mac/President, and I have added a romance for AJ's daughter Francesca as well as Sturgis Turner.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Booty Calls

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other, Mac/Other, Francesca/Other, Sturgis/Other.

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta reader Qupeydoll.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the third in the Calls series. The first was Night Calls and the second was Duty Calls.

Chapter 1

1500 EST

Saturday, October 9, 2003

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

"AJ, Shawn! Why are the two of you covered in mud?!" Luna Chegwidden exclaimed as her husband and son entered the house.

"Ah, mom! We couldn't help it that it started to rain in the middle of the game!"

"But you didn't have to come into a clean house looking like that!" she gestured at their mud spattered clothes.

"Well, we did come into the 'mud room' Darlin'," AJ grinned cheekily at her.

"And where is the dog that I left in here?" Luna asked.

"I let her out when we came in, Mommy," Shawn said. "But she's probably ready to come back in now." Opening the door, the little boy allowed the wet dog with muddy paws into the house. Because Luna had become a favorite of hers since she and Shawn had moved in, she went right up to Luna, placed her front paws on her shoulders and gave her face a lick.

"ACK!" Luna exclaimed.

AJ took hold of Dammit's collar and pulled her off of his wife. "Sorry Darlin', she knew better manners at one time!" he said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Are you saying that Shawn and I have been bad influences on that dog?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

He smiled tenderly at her and said, "The two of you are the best influence I've ever had in my life!" Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, getting her much wetter and muddier than the dog had. "Don't you have a kiss and hug for your mom, Shawn?" He shared an evil grin with the little boy.

Winking at his step dad, whom he loved dearly, Shawn said, "Oh yeah!" and gave her both!

"Oh yuck!" Luna laughed, as she tried to wiggle away from both males. But it was too late, they had transferred as much of the mud as possible onto her. "Now we're all going to have to have showers before dinner!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, can I take a bath instead?"

"Alright, but don't play with your ships too long my little Junior Admiral!" his mother teased. Ever since AJ had bought him a set of Naval ships, the boy would take a bath every chance he could to sail with them.

As Shawn ran off AJ grinned at Luna, "My evil plan worked! Now we have time for a leisurely shower together!"

"AJ Chegwidden! We could have had that without all the mud if you had just told Shawn he could have a bath with his ships!"

"And miss that outraged expression on your face?" he grinned unrelentingly.

"I just don't know how you could do that to a poor pregnant woman!" she sighed dramatically.

AJ laughed and patted her tummy where their child was just starting to make changes in her figure. At four and a half months she had only been showing a few weeks. "You know that's not going to work, don't you? If you're up to going on my runs with me, then pulling the poor helpless pregnant woman won't work at other times," he teased.

"Rats!" she laughed and started towards the private bathroom off their bedroom so they could shower together.

As they quickly undressed and the water in the double shower enclosure warmed up, she asked, "Did the two of you have a good time at your game?"

"We did and our kids won! Even after it started to rain they didn't want to call the game since it was probably the last good weekend of the year to play baseball."

Knowing how AJ loved his new job as coach at the local high school she smiled indulgently at the pride in his voice as he told her of their win, but she had to protest, "But Shawn is only the batboy AJ, how did he get so muddy?"

"When the game was over we pitched him a few balls and he had to run the bases…" her husband admitted.

She knew her son too well, and guessed, "And then there was the sliding into home base practice…"

"Well yes…" AJ grinned sheepishly.

"Boys!" she muttered.

"You'll just have to hope that this one is a girl to even things out," he told her, rubbing her tummy.

"She'll be a tomboy knowing my luck!" Luna laughed as they stepped into the shower together.

"Hey! You were lucky enough to get me!" he protested.

"More like you persisted 'til you wore me down!" she teased.

"Well, there was that!" he laughed and rewarded her with a kiss. Once the kissing started, both of them forgot about talking and concentrated on making slow passionate love to each other. They knew they had all the time they wanted, because as long as Shawn had his boats, he would play 'til they drug him out of the tub.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At a much more prestigious address than the Chegwidden's, another family was sitting down to an early dinner. As the family of five sat down to eat, they were talking about what they wanted to do for the upcoming holiday.

"Please tell us that we can actually go trick or treating this year mom!?" Marcus the ten minute older twin asked of his step mother. Both boys had taken to her from the first, but their older sister Laurel had needed some time to warm up to the woman her father loved. When that woman had saved her life from terrorists, Laurel's opinion had changed. Now all three of them called Mac, mom.

"You know how the Men In Black will feel about that," she answered, nodding at the five Secret Service men standing nearby.

"But you could talk to Uncle Joe for us!" Laurel protested, referring to Mac's honorary uncle who just happened to be the Director of the Secret Service.

"Yeah and in our costumes no one would know who we are!" Matthew, the other twin, spoke up.

"They would when they saw your guards behind you," their father, the President of the United States, laughed.

"Oh dad! Can't we just this one night be like normal kids?" Laurel begged.

"You all know that you're not 'normal' to me! You guys are the most special kids in the world and I want to do anything I can to keep you safe, so I'm afraid that the answer is 'no'. You can't do anything without your guards." At their beleaguered sighs he added, "However, I do know that Sarah's friends at JAG are going to be having a Haunted Hayfield and because it's on military grounds the security should already be pretty good. You could have a little more freedom there."

"Dad! A haunted hayfield?! That might be fine for the brats, but it's much too juvenile for me!" Laurel protested.

"You could have a party here at the house if you like, but that's all I can offer. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"I don't have anyone to invite!" she cried. "Most of the kids at school only want to be my friends because of who my dad is and where I live. They all want to come to my house, but no one invites me to theirs."

Mac put her arm around the girl's shoulders and said, "I thought you had made friends with Agent Darkhorse' daughter, Samantha?"

"Yeah, she's okay, but she's kinda old. Last time she was over we watched a movie and all she wanted to talk about were the kissing scenes. She's boy crazy!"

Agent Darkhorse, who just happened to be a few feet away, heard every word and didn't know if he should laugh or be worried. His fourteen year old daughter was hardly 'old' in his eyes, but he could see how Laurel at twelve might think that way. However, he had no idea that Sammy was 'boy crazy' as Laurel had put it. How was he going to handle this new stage in her life?

Trying not to laugh at his daughter's words and the look on Blake's face, Kenneth said, "Be that as it may, Laurel, we all meet people in our lives that want something from us. Just because the kids want to see where you live doesn't mean that you can't become friends with them. Find the ones that you like and invite them over, but make it clear there won't be a second invitation until you've been to their homes. If that doesn't happen, then you'll know which ones were worth your time to begin with."

Smiling at her husband, Mac nodded her agreement at his advice. Laurel sighed and said, "Oh daddy!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to miss dessert tonight," Mac told her family once the crisis was averted. "I have some paperwork that needs to be gone over before a morning meeting I have. Nanny is waiting for you kids to help with your homework if you need it and I'll check in on you before bedtime." She waved at the children, gave Kenneth a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the room with Blake on her heels.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake Darkhorse and Francesca Paretti had been seeing each other since Mac had asked the dress designer to make her wedding gown that summer. The two of them had hit if off right away and Francesca had also been pleased to find out that Blake had a connection to her father. Blake had been a SEAL just like Papa, and had even served under a younger AJ Chegwidden at one time.

When asked, AJ had confirmed that Blake Darkhorse was a good man and had been a credit to the Navy. He had left the service to raise his daughter after the death of his ex-wife.

Francesca had instantly been impressed with Blake's daughter. She was tall and willowy with the same Native American coloring as her father, Samantha, or Sammy as she liked to be called, could have had a fantastic career as a fashion model, but she was interested in much more serious matters. Sammy Darkhorse wanted to be a police officer. Her father's chest had swelled with pride when she'd announced that on career day at her school last month.

They had taken their relationship slowly and seriously. Both of them were concerned about how whatever they did would affect Sammy. She was a wonderfully well adjusted child, but she had been though quite a lot already in her life. Her parents divorce, and then the death of her mother had the expected upset and sadness on the child. With both parents persistent reassurance that the divorce had in no way been her fault and then the loving support of her father and his commitment to her in completely changing his career to be able to care after the death of her mother she had seemed to come through both events remarkably well.

The fact that Sammy liked Francesca, and was glad her father was happy, went a long way towards convincing the couple they were safe to continue their relationship. Blake also felt that it was time to take the next step. They had been dating just over three months, but hadn't slept together yet. Both were adults with sexual relationships in their history, but because of how careful they had been about Sammy's feelings, they hadn't gone that far. However, Blake was ready to do so and had even been thinking ahead to Christmas as a good time to propose.

Francesca had found out his birthday was next week and had arranged her schedule so she could come for a visit. She wanted to do something special for him and had asked Sammy to help her plan a party.

When Blake was told she would be in town for three days, he asked for the time off and reserved a suite at the Willard for her second night in town. The first day was actually his birthday and he knew Francesca wanted to include Sammy in whatever they were doing that night. She had to leave late on Sunday because of an early morning meeting on Monday.

Whenever she was going to be in the United States Francesca always tried to let her father know. Their relationship had grown stronger over the years since she had contacted him. Francesca was very pleased that he'd met and married Luna and the two women had built a strong friendship. Although she was more of an age to be an aunt to Shawn rather than a sister, she liked the little boy and they got along well. She was even pleased that they were having a baby and secretly wondered if that time would ever come for her.

Because her romance with Blake was growing and progressing, Francesca wanted him to spend some time getting to know her family. To that end she'd called her father's home and made arrangements for Blake, Sammy, and herself to come to lunch on Sunday. Luna had been excited about the proposal and eagerly said she would love to have them over. When she told AJ about it after he'd gotten home from school, she found he was pleased as well. Luna had some concerns that he would fret about his 'baby' getting serious with someone. She wondered if all the years they'd spent apart had something to do with his ability to see her as a grown woman rather than his little girl.

Francesca had packed some of her sexiest lingerie for her weekend with Blake, she felt it was time to move their relationship forward and what better time for a little seduction than his birthday?

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In San Diego, newly promoted Captain Sturgis Turner was making a place for himself. He had been included in all the goings on of the group in Falls Church, but he had never really felt a part of the 'family'. Even though he and Harm had been friends since the Academy, he'd just never felt like he fit in with the others. But here in San Diego, he had a fresh start and seemed to be finding his place better than he ever had in Virginia.

He had been here a little more than three months and had a small circle of new friends. He had even been on a few dates since settling in. After his volatile break up with Varise, he hadn't been sure he wanted to get involved again. He made sure to let his dates know that he was looking for something causal and friendly, but nothing more.

Molly had been his date last week for the small birthday party his friends had given him. She was the sister of his second in command, Lieutenant Commander Jack Ralston. Molly taught elementary school and after just three dates had started talking about her biological clock and that she wanted to have children soon. Sturgis knew that it was time to break it off with her.

So there he was on a Saturday afternoon with no plans for the evening but reading a good book. However he was almost finished with the current book on the Civil War his father had sent him as a birthday present. Sturgis had liked the way the author wrote, as well as the deep understanding and love of her subject matter that was clear in her writing. On his walk through the heart of the city he saw a small bookstore tucked away in a corner, almost as if it were hiding. He entered Kat's Korner hoping to find more by the author of his birthday book.

When the bell above the door jingled, a tall, willowy blonde, with beautiful blue eyes, resembling very much a young Grace Kelly, emerged from the back room and greeted him with a smile. "Hi, is there something special I can help you find?"

Sturgis returned her cheerful smile and explained, "Yes, I received a wonderful book on the Civil War by Kate Sheff for my birthday last week. I'm almost finished with it and was wondering if she'd written anything else, and if so you might have it in stock?"

The woman seemed a bit surprised at his request, which Sturgis found a little odd considering this was a bookstore, but she replied, "Yes, she has written two others and has another due out in a month or so I believe. I do have all of hers in stock, which one do you already have?"

"Battles and Strategies," he answered her as he followed Kat to the history section. He watched as she pulled two other books off of the shelf and handed them to him.

The first was 'The Slave Experience' and the other was 'Nigger, Negro, Black'. "Some might think the second title is offensive until you know that was just the term of the day. Just as 'black' might be considered offensive fifty years from now."

"I can understand that," he told her, looking over both books. "I'll take them both and could you let me know when her next one comes out?"

"I'd be happy to," Kat answered. "If you'll fill out a Preferred Customer card with your contact information on it, that way you could also list any other interests you might have if you want me to watch out for something more for you."

He did as requested, paid for his books, and thanked Kat before leaving the store. Sturgis knew he would be visiting the quaint shop again. He liked the atmosphere of the place and the personal treatment of being waited on by the owner herself.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac had never felt a wave of nausea like that in her life! Not even in her drinking days had she had a hangover that hit her that badly. Her body or her head simply couldn't handle it and that was why she passed out.

Because he had been right next to her as they walked and talked, Blake managed to catch her in time to keep her from hitting the floor. He was sitting there with her cradled in his lap when she opened her eyes moments later.

"What happened?" Mac inquired weakly, making a face at the foul taste in the back of her throat.

"You fainted," Blake told her.

"Marines don't faint!" was her instinctive response.

"Well you're not a Marine any longer, you're the First Lady. Would you prefer the term 'passed out'?" he asked, trying to hide how concerned he was that this strong woman had just passed out this way with no warning. Blake knew that help was on the way. A guard just six feet away from them when Sarah faint…passed out, had gone for help and even now he could hear the hurried footsteps heading their way.

"I'm fine," Mac insisted as she tried to get up. The position she was in wasn't dignified for either an ex-Marine or the First Lady. However she hadn't counted on Blake's strength as he held her right where she was as the staff doctor and three more agents ran up to them.

Seeing that she was awake and talking the doctor suggested that she be taken somewhere more private so he could examine her. Since her office was only two doors down the hall, Blake said he would take her there and then stood up with her in his arms. His strength showed clearly as he did that with hardly any effort at all.

Mac's assistant rushed to open the office door as the group swept into the room. Megan Pratt heard her boss telling Agent Darkhorse that she was perfectly capable of walking.

"That may be Ma'am, but for now I'll make sure that you get where you're going safely," he told her as they entered her office and he placed her on the couch.

Before she even had a chance to try and get up the doctor had moved in next to her and began to look her over. Looking over his shoulder at the three male agents in the room he said, "Gentlemen, if you will give the First Lady some privacy please?" Then while waiting for them to leave he turned back to Mac and asked, "Would you like Ms. Pratt to remain here with you?"

Mac couldn't remember the last time she'd been as embarrassed as she was right then and thought that the less witnesses to this exam the better. "No, I think I'll be fine alone with you, doctor."

"We'll be right outside, Ma'am," Blake said as he left the office.

When they were alone the doctor listened to her heart, took her blood pressure, checked her eyes and glands, finding everything within the normal range he began asking questions.

Mac's answers were terse and to the point as possible until the doctor started asking questions she knew were leading to an impossible conclusion. "Before you go any farther Doc, you need to know there is no way I can be pregnant."

"How so, Mrs. Kennex? You are a healthy young woman of prime childbearing age…even preventative measures aren't foolproof, so unless you haven't been 'exposed' as it were, then there is always a chance."

"Of course I've been 'exposed'! Kenneth and I have only been married three months!" she snorted before continuing in a much milder tone, "But I had a bout of endometriosis over a year ago and my doctor told me then that there was only a 4% chance I could ever get pregnant and even if I were that lucky there is another reason preventing the possibility."

"And that would be?" he inquired gently.

"This will stay just between us…right doctor?"

"Yes of course! Doctor, patient confidentiality and all that, you know," he assured her.

"Well, it's not actually my confidentiality, it's Kenneth's."

"That's the same thing in my book, Mrs. Kennex."

"Alright, he had the mumps several years ago leaving him unable to father anymore children."

After that comment, the doctor knew that it would be more than his job was worth to ask her if someone else could have fathered a child with her. So he prudently kept his thoughts to himself and would let the test results speak for themselves. He simply said, "Then your symptoms are puzzling. I'm going to take a blood sample and run some tests. Until get the results back I want you to take it easy, and because of the passing out, no driving or horseback riding until we get this figured out."

"Alright, doctor. Thank you, and please let me know as soon as you get the results."

He agreed to her request and left her alone after taking the sample. Shortly after the door closed behind him Megan poked her head in and asked, "Can I do something for you, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Megan, let's get to work. I want to go over the notes for the meeting tomorrow."

"But Ma'am!" Megan protested.

"Yes?" Mac inquired with a raised eyebrow as she walked to her desk.

"I just thought that you might be under doctor's orders not to work…"

"He told me to 'take it easy'. Sitting at a desk reading is hardly strenuous."

"Alright Ma'am, is there anything I can do?"

"Send down to the kitchen for some coffee, would you?" Mac requested.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Luna and Shawn had moved into AJ's ranch style house with him, the guest room had become Shawn's room. The only problem with that had been when Francesca would come into town, she now had no place to stay with them.

She said she didn't mind a room at a hotel in town, but AJ didn't feel right about that. Now he and Luna had a baby on the way it was time to do something he had been thinking about since the wedding. It was time to add on to the house.

AJ had called the contractor who had built his garage. There hadn't been one on the property when he bought the house and the man who had built it had done a fine job. Dana Clearman had dropped off the plans he'd made up after talking to AJ on the phone earlier in the week. The family had been to church and were just sitting down to Sunday dinner when the contractor came by. AJ thanked him and said he would get back to him as soon as he'd talked things over with his family.

When they finished clearing the table, AJ spread out the plans and explained what he had in mind. He was planning on offering Shawn their room. As the boy got older he would be happy to have his own bathroom. Shawn's room would once again become the guest room. The new addition to the house would be put at the end of the hall and would be a master suite. It would consist of a bedroom, bath, and an additional room that would be used as a nursery until the baby was old enough for a room of their own. Then AJ said he was thinking that the room he'd been using as a home office which had originally been a third bedroom could become the babies room and the nursery would become their office.

Luna loved every suggestion and both adults turned to Shawn to see what he thought about changing rooms. "But I like the color of my room and my bed too!" he protested weakly in the face of what he could see his parents wanted to do. This in itself was a bit of a break through for him because he had lived in such fear of what his natural father and Ruby would have done to him if he ever disagreed with them. He rarely voiced any preferences himself with Luna and AJ.

AJ smiled at the child and said, "If that's the only problem Shawn, we can paint your new room any color you like and you can keep your bed. We will move ours to our new room."

"Really?" he brightened considerably.

"Yes really," AJ assured him and was rewarded with a fierce hug.

"Thanks, dad! You're the greatest!" Shawn declared and ran off to play with Dammit.

"You're so good to him," Luna said giving her husband a hug of her own.

Pulling her into his lap AJ held his wife close and told her, "I love being good to both of you. The two of you have filled my life with such joy! You deserve everything good that I can give you!"

"You're spoiling us!" she protested.

"I doubt that, the two of you are so unassuming that I couldn't imagine either of you ever being spoiled. Now with this one on the other hand…" he patted her tummy with a grin.

"You will not spoil this baby!" she laughed as the baby kicked as if protesting about not being spoiled.

The both laughed and cuddled close contemplating how good life was for them.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mac was actually surprised that she didn't hear from the doctor on Sunday considering who she was and how concerned he had seemed on Saturday. It hadn't been more than an hour after 'the incident' that Megan announced that Kenneth had arrived. Before she even finished the sentence Mac's husband was in the room.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" he questioned, hurrying over to her.

"Yes darling, I'm fine!" she replied getting up as he approached.

"I was so worried," he told her enfolding her in a hug.

"Kenneth it was nothing, probably something I ate or stress about tomorrow's meeting."

"You're working too hard!"

"No I'm not, silly. I'm just fine really," she assured him.

"You don't faint for any reason, Sarah."

Mac just barely kept from denying once again that she had fainted. She could see how worried Kenneth was and a debate over wording didn't seem important right then. Kissing him tenderly, she said, "If it will make you feel better, I'll bring the last report that I need to read with me and we can head home."

Because they lived and worked in the same building, they had taken to calling the family quarters 'home' and the rest of the White House was either referred to as 'the office' or simply 'work'.

"That sounds fine," he told her, adding, "It's almost time for the kids to be in bed anyway."

Mac grabbed the report and linked her arm with his as they walked out together, followed, of course, by both their agents. "Do you think the children really need to know about all this drama tonight?"

He looked down at her, still not fully convinced that everything was as 'okay' as she seemed to think it was, and answered, "I guess we don't need to worry them unless they've already heard the news. You know how fast things get around here."

With a resigned sigh she told him that 'yes' she did know.

They were actually surprised when they got to the kid's rooms to discover that they hadn't heard what had happened. But it was clear that Nanny had, since she kept throwing concerned glances at Mac. Clearly the children were too busy with baths and getting ready for bed to have heard. Kenneth and Mac tucked them in and freely handed out hugs and kisses until the three of them were settled down, then they returned to their sitting room.

Mac felt that she needed to let Kenneth know what had gone on with the doctor. She finished her report with, "He kept asking me questions that told me he thought I might be pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"There's nothing to be sorry about! We have three great kids and I'm very busy with my work, but I wanted you to know before you heard any speculation from anyone."

"Well, once you ruled out pregnancy what did he think caused you to faint?"

Again she refrained from protesting over that term and told him, "He took a blood sample to run some tests, but I'm sure it's nothing."

Kenneth wasn't convinced, but let it go for the time being. They would know as soon as the test results were in. He was sure Sarah would tell him as soon as she knew. They didn't keep anything from each other.

Monday morning she had just gotten into her office and began to go through the mail when Megan told her the doctor was there to see her. Mac asked that he be shown in and asked the man to have a seat. He did and focused his gaze on Blake until Mac asked, "Do you want Agent Darkhorse to leave?"

"What I have to tell you might be better in private, Mrs. Kennex."

Mac nodded at Blake and waited for him to leave before turning back to the doctor, "Okay, give it to me straight doctor. What's wrong?"

"I ran the test three times because you told me that you believed it wasn't possible, but Mrs. Kennex the tests all said the same thing. You're pregnant."

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sturgis had finished the book his father had given him on Saturday. Then with nothing better to do on Sunday, he picked up one of the new books. He had glanced at both books in the store, but no more than that. Now, however, at home, he had time to look them over more thoroughly. Opening the flyleaf of one, he started to read the brief biography about the author when he noticed the picture. Mind you it was a small one, and a black and white one at that, but he would swear that Kate Sheff, the author of the book, was also 'Kat' the woman that owned the bookstore!

So instead of starting the book as he'd planned, he found himself in his car on his way to the bookstore, without even knowing if it was open, or not. He arrived at the small shop to find the 'closed' sign in the window, but a small buzzer button with a sign next to it that read; 'ring the bell, if I'm home I will come down'. That was all the encouragement Sturgis needed and he rang the bell. He waited about two minutes and then the lights came on inside the shop. Kat came to the door and smiled at him through the glass when she saw who it was.

"Don't tell me you finished both books already?" she laughed as she opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Kate Sheff?" he demanded without answering her question.

She sighed and widened the door opening for him to enter. Sturgis noticed that she didn't turn the 'closed' sign around and as soon as he was in the shop she closed and locked the door behind him. In the middle of the store there were several overstuffed chairs that invited you to curl up and read for a while. She motioned him to one and took another for herself. When they were both settled she asked, "Have you ever just wanted to be anonymous? To be taken at face value for who you are, rather than what you do for a living, or who your parents might be?"

Sturgis thought back to the many times as a child when he'd been referred to as 'the Preacher's Kid' and nodded, he did know that feeling.

"Well here in the store I can just be Kat, bookstore owner. Not the writer or my father's daughter. If you can understand that, you'll know why I didn't tell you when you asked for my books."

"But didn't you think I would figure it out when I saw your picture?"

"Actually few people do. That's an old picture and not a very good one, that's exactly why it was the only one I approved for the flyleaf."

"So you're not happy that I figured it out?"

"It brought you back to see me, so I don't mind," she told him with a smile.

"And why would that make a difference?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh come on Mr. Turner, surely you're aware that you're an attractive man…"

"It's been a long time since anyone's called me mister."

"Why is that?"

"I'm in the Navy and most people refer to me by rank."

There was an odd look on her face when she replied, "I didn't know…so what should I call you?"

"Well, at work they call me Captain, but you could call me Sturgis if you like."

"I'd like that," she told him. "I was just about to start making lunch when you arrived, would you like to join me?"

"You live upstairs?"

"Yes. When I was looking for a location for the store, it was a great added bonus to find a place with an apartment upstairs. I didn't hesitate at all in buying it after seeing it."

"I'd love to have lunch with you and see your wonderful apartment."

Kat laughed as she got up beckoning for him to follow, "I don't know that I'd call it wonderful, but it's certainly convenient."

They had a pleasant meal and Kat spent so much time showing him her Civil War collections that when his stomach growled, he realized it was already dinner time.

"I guess I didn't feed you enough lunch," she teased.

"Lunch was great. It's just that it was a while ago. Since you made lunch for us, would you allow me to take you out to dinner?"

"I'd like that."

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That's not possible!" Mac gasped as she tried to take in what the doctor had just told her.

"I assure you, Mrs. Kennex it is. As I said, I ran the test three times because of what you told me, but the results were always the same, you're pregnant."

"But how?!"

"I would assume in the normal way Ma'am."

"I meant between Kenneth's and my medical conditions, how could it have happened?"

"Well a four percent chance doesn't make it impossible..."

"And Kenneth's?"

"If what you said was true Mrs. Kennex, then the only explanation I can come up with is another…"

"Stop right there!" Mac interrupted him. "There hasn't been anyone but Kenneth so this has to be a mistake. Please don't misunderstand, if it was true, it would be incredible, but I just don't see how it could have happened."

"Well, if you believe in that kind of thing, maybe it was a wonderful stroke of luck?"

"Not for me. Until Kenneth and the kids came into my life luck hadn't been very good to me."

"And after they did?" he inquired with a gentle smile. He had really believed that if what she'd said was true, then the First Lady had to have been cheating on the President, but after seeing her face as they talked he was convinced he'd been wrong.

"After they did everything changed! I feel truly blessed," she answered with a smile.

"Then maybe you've had a miracle."

At that word, Mac's whole being froze. Her mind flew back to the day she was leaving the hospital after recovering from being shot. She remembered the woman who'd approached her with a flower and a message from her daughter. The little girl had been in the hospital the night Mac had been brought in. Her mother and she had recognized the First Lady. Somehow the child had known she was dying and had told her mother that if she got to heaven she would ask for a special miracle for Mac. The white rose had been pressed into the Kennex' family Bible. Mac felt a sudden need to see that rose.

Excusing herself to the doctor, she hurried from the room. Blake, who had been sitting on the corner of Megan's desk talking to her, jumped to his feet to follow Mac as she called over her shoulder to Megan, "I shouldn't be long, put everything on hold for a few minutes."

As she hurried down the hall Blake's long legs easily kept up with her. He asked as they went along, "May I know what's going on or where we're going Ma'am?"

"I just need to check on something," she replied as she pushed open the doors to the family area and rushed over to the bookcase where the Bible was. Pulling it out and placing it on a nearby table because it was a very heavy volume, she flipped through the pages until she came to where the rose rested.

There it was, right where Kenneth had put it, as if when he'd opened the book at random he'd somehow known. The verse right under the rose was Isaiah 9:6. It read, 'For unto us a child is born, unto us a child is given…'

Mac's eyes got misty as she read the verse and her hand went to her tummy, 'maybe, just maybe, it was true!'

Seeing the tears, Blake asked, "Is there something wrong Ma'am?"

She turned her eyes up to him with a hint of a smile, "No, I think something might be right." Mac replaced the rose and without another word headed back to her office. When asked, Megan reported that the doctor was still inside. Mac told Blake that she needed to speak to him alone and entered her office.

"Thank you for staying doctor, I know I hurried off without warning."

"It's no problem Mrs. Kennex. I helped myself to a cup of coffee, figuring you would have some questions."

By the time Mac had answers to all the questions she had for the man, over an hour had passed. As soon as the doctor left, Megan hurried in with a handful of messages that all seemed to need an immediate response. Mac got to work answering them after giving Megan one task, "Find out what the soonest break in Kenneth's schedule is for today and have his PA write me in." Megan nodded and hurried out.

The answer came back that he would have fifteen minutes free at 3:30, Mac made sure Megan cleared her schedule so she could see him then. She spent the rest of her time leading up to that moment trying to focus on the work in front of her. It was almost impossible though when every few seconds her thoughts turned to being pregnant! She was going to be a mother! She already thought of herself as a mother to Kenneth's three children, but this was very different!

Several times Mac would have to call her attention back to what she should be doing, and once the person she was talking to on the phone asked if she was still there. To say the least the news was a bit overwhelming. A few minutes before her appointment with her husband she got up and started down the hall to his office.

Entering the Oval Office Mac was pleased with the reaction she got. Kenneth got up and came across the room to give her a hug and kiss. "I was pleasantly surprised to find you on my schedule, darling. What couldn't wait until dinner tonight?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh I just thought you might want to hear this news without a room full of people around…"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she replied.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once they had Shawn's approval on the room change, AJ and Luna looked over the plans carefully to see if there were any changes they wanted to make. Luna had two suggestions. She felt 'old school' ways were better and planned on using cloth diapers for the baby, so she wanted to add a stacked washer and dryer set that would fit into a closet sized space to the new master bath. Her other suggestion was just as practical. Even though there was a linen closet in the hall that served the two existing bedrooms and baths just fine, they were about to increase that by half again, so she wanted to add a linen cupboard near the new washer and dryer unit.

AJ agreed with both ideas and penciled them into the plans. The only changes he wanted were to the windows in the nursery, which would eventually be their home office. He missed the long windows that his office at JAG had, so wanted the standard windows changed to ones that resembled those, he had grown fond of standing at them when thinking out problems.

After calling Dana Clearman with the changes, AJ was pleasantly surprised to learn they could start the next day. Dana told them that they had almost finished their outdoor projects for the year because of the chance of inclement weather. He told AJ that they should get started as soon as possible to be finished before the first snow. AJ agreed and a time was set for the work crew to be there the next morning.

Meanwhile in Italy, Francesca was depressed. Blake worked every other weekend and even though he had to work the last one, he wanted next week off for his birthday so had traded with Agent Gonzales. It was funny how quickly her life had changed. She had gone from being an independent career woman who took lovers when she wanted and discarded them just as easily, to being a woman in love. A woman who wanted to spend every minute she could with her man, and who became depressed when those times were farther apart than she liked. Yes, she had it bad! That was why she was already making plans to move the main part of her work to the US.

Francesca had a feeling that Blake was about to propose and she already knew what her answer was going to be! Her mother would be upset with the move to the US, but Francesca knew it would also mean that she could spend more time with her father and his new family. She knew that Blake had always wanted more children, but he and his wife had divorced soon after Samantha was born. The two of them had talked about it in vague, someday, terms. That was how she'd discovered his desire to have more. He'd seemed pleased when she told him she wanted one or two also. Francesca was amused that Samantha had let her know privately that she was rooting for Francesca to marry her dad and had put in a request for a baby brother or sister.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kenneth went still. He wasn't sure how to react. His first wife had cheated on him and he knew it, but Sarah and he had only been married a little over three months and he thought they'd been happy. They had! He knew they were happy! There had to be something else going on here. Looking into her eyes he saw not fear or defiance as if she were about to tell him she'd cheated or was leaving him. Instead he saw hope, eagerness, and barely suppressed joy.

His wife was trying to tell him that somehow the impossible had happened and they were going to have a baby! "But how?!"

Mac was thrilled beyond words that this was his reaction. He trusted her! Instead of jumping to the conclusion that she'd done what his late wife had done. Kenneth had trusted her and was simply asking how it happened. She grinned and answered, "When I asked the doctor that, he said probably in the usual way…but I'm pretty sure this is the miracle that little Angela asked for. Remember her mother giving me the flower the day I left the hospital and what she told me?" At his nod she went on, "Today when the doctor told me I just had to see that rose again I guess to make sure it was real and you'll never guess where I found it."

"Sarah, you were with me when I put it in the Bible, unless you moved it that was where it should have still been."

"Oh I know, and it was. I just meant where in the Bible you had put it. I think you just opened it and put it in, right? I mean you didn't pick out a particular page did you?"

"No, it was just a somewhere near the middle so the flower would be pressed," he told her.

"Well it was right on Isaiah 9:6."

"I'm afraid I don't have them memorized, darling."

She giggled a bit, "Neither do I. The verse was 'For unto us a child is born, unto us a child is given…' Kenneth, I believe this was the miracle Angela asked for…"

"Sarah, this is for real? We're really going to have a baby?"

"Yes…are you happy about it?" she asked a bit unsure of his reaction.

"Stunned. Shocked. In awe…I'm not sure I've had time to get happy about it yet. How are you feeling? I mean you were sick, and now being pregnant, with all your duties as First Lady. Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh darling I'm ecstatic! This is something I never dreamed could happen, but now that it has I couldn't be happier!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" Kenneth lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle. They were both laughing and out of breath when he stopped. "We're going to have a baby!" he cheered.

"Yes we are," she laughed and hugged him tight. "You sound happy now…"

"Oh I am!" he exclaimed, and might have said more, but there was a quick knock at the door and it opened far enough for his secretary to pop her head in and say, "Mr. President, your 3:45 appointment is here."

Giving Sarah a reluctant smile he told her, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes…do you want to tell the children then?"

"We can talk about that before dinner. See you then, darling," he kissed her quickly and went back behind his desk as she left the room.

Mac worried at why he mightn't want to tell the children right away and then it came to her! The children shouldn't know until they were ready to make a public announcement because even though Laurel might be able to keep a secret, anything the twins knew the world did shortly thereafter!

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sturgis was truly amazed at the new turn his life had taken! He and Kat had really hit it off and they had been out together every night she didn't have the shop open late. So Tuesday night he stayed home reading one of her books, which was almost like being with her because she wrote so personally, even if the subject wasn't about herself. On Thursday, her other late night, he had admitted to himself at least, that he was hooked. He found himself ensconced in one of the chairs in her shop watching her help customers and ring up purchases. She had refused his offer of help, telling him to just sit there and read, which he did in between the times he spent watching her.

He sat there wondering if it was really possible to know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone after knowing them less than a week. Then he remembered the story his father had told him about meeting a beautiful woman at the USO and how before the night was over he was making plans to introduce her to his family because she was 'the one'! They had been married two months later and had been blissfully happy until her unexpected death when their son was only three. He had only the vaguest memories of his mother, but had often sat going through the family photo albums which his father took along to each new posting.

Sturgis wondered how his father would react to learn that his son was finally thinking about marriage, and then smiled because he knew the answer would be, that his father would approve as long as his son was happy.

He watched as she walked the last customer of the day to the door and turned the sign to 'closed' while locking the door. She smiled at him as she turned around and saw him looking at her. "Alone at last," she teased.

"Yes," he replied, getting up and tucking his book under his arm.

"You will come upstairs for coffee won't you?"

"I'd love to," he told her as they headed for her apartment.

Once there, Kat started the coffee as Sturgis took a seat on the couch. She called out from the kitchen, "I made some chocolate chip cookies today, can I tempt you with a few?"

Wanting to tell her that she tempted him more than she knew, he knew it was too soon for that kind of talk. Even though he was sure she was the woman for him, after all, it was less than a week. It was highly unlikely she was thinking along the same lines this soon. So instead he just told her, "They're my favorite, I'd love some."

When they were settled with their coffee and cookies, Sturgis brought up the current book he was reading, "I was intrigued by your focus on the relations between the plantation owners and the slaves. You seemed to spend a lot of time on the children created from those unions."

"I've always been drawn to African Americans since I was a little girl. My earliest friend was the daughter of our maid. I went to private schools, but whenever there were sporting events, I would go even though I had no interest in sports. The black boys from the other schools were much more interesting than the boys I knew. Finally when I went away to college I could start dating them without my parents' watchful eyes. That was one of the reasons I chose CA instead of VA when I was looking for a location for the shop."

"That doesn't really answer my question about your fascination about the children."

"Oh I guess that to me it was clear. I have been looking for just the right man to create a child with."

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mac and Kenneth had decided to wait a while before telling the children the big news for a few reasons. The first, of course, was the twins inability to keep anything to themselves. The second was that even though he trusted Sarah completely he did want to have the doctor examine him to figure out what was going on. Third, and most important, was that they wanted to savor the news for a while between just the two of them. They talked about making the announcement at Thanksgiving. Sarah would be almost five months along by then and it would be hard to hide after that point.

It was Thursday morning before Kenneth had a break in his schedule to go and see the doctor. After running a test the man confirmed that Mrs. Kennex being pregnant was indeed nothing short of a miracle. Kenneth had recovered about twenty-five percent of a normal sperm count. The doctor said he had looked into Sarah's medical history as well and reported that with her tiny chance of being able to conceive, combined with Kenneth's sperm count, this baby was very nearly an impossibility. The doctor insisted that Mrs. Kennex be extra cautious during her pregnancy because the likelihood of them having another child would be astronomical.

As the realization of this coming child hit Mac and Kenneth they started to speculate on the sex of the baby and talk about possible names. They were both so happy it was hard to keep it from showing in their faces as they went about their every day tasks.

Francesca was eager to see Blake, and Sammy too, but with what she had planned for him, she had a very hard time concentrating on work. Whenever she found herself doodling it was one of two things, either ultra-sexy lingerie, or wedding gowns. Yes she had it bad! She actually put several of her drawings into a 'save' folder for next season's line.

She also found herself packed and ready to leave for the airport a day before her flight. This was something very out of the ordinary for her. On most trips she usually was changing her mind about what to she would take until the last possible minute. But this time she was so eager to see Blake that when her last appointment for the day was canceled, she paid the difference to get an earlier flight and was on her way to see her man!

AJ walked in the front door that afternoon to see Luna standing in there holding a letter in her hand. The stunned look on her face concerned him and he gently put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Luna?"

She seemed to shake herself out if her daze and turned wide eyes on him, "The publisher liked my book! They're going to buy it AJ!"

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her, "That's wonderful! I told you they would love it!"

"But you're just a teensy-weensy bit biased, darling," she teased.

"Yes I am, and I'll be the first to admit it," he laughed. "Nonetheless, I'm very proud of you."

"I still can hardly believe it! The first publisher I sent it to and they not only liked it, but want to buy it!"

"It's wonderful, darling!"

"There's only one down side I can see…" she hesitated as she looked at the letter she still held.

"What's that?"

"If I sign with them they want me to do a book tour to promote it."

"I'm sure most publishing houses would want the same thing Luna, but there is no need to worry, I can watch Shawn while you're away."

"AJ! I'm not worried about Shawn! I know you can care for him! But what about my scars? You and our friends have gotten used to them and don't seem to mind…but a bunch…a different bunch of strangers in each town that we'd go to…"

"Oh Darlin'! I thought you were over that. Your scars are barely noticeable any more. No one thinks twice about them but you."

"But AJ these will be people that don't know me."

"Darling, they will have read your book and all they'll want is your autograph! Please trust me that they will all love you!"

With a sheepish grin she answered, "Why is it that I'm the psychologist, but you're always the one giving me advice?"

Shawn had come in from playing with Dammit just in time to hear his mother's question and grinned as he and AJ answered the now routine question, "because he loved her so much, AND was a hell of a lawyer!"

Luna was caught between a sigh and a laugh as both of them hugged her.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sturgis shook his head as if to clear it and asked, "What did you say?"

Kat smiled at him and answered, "I've wanted a child for a long while, but I was trying to find the right man. I think I finally have! I know we haven't known each other long Sturgis, but I'd like to have your baby."

"And here I was thinking it might be too soon to tell you my feelings and not only are you ready for that, but you've already jumped ahead to talking about children!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about…"

Now totally confused, he said, "I'm in love with you too, and would love to marry you and give you as many children as you'd like!"

"You love me?! But we met less than a week ago!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful the way love works? Do you want a long engagement or do you want to get started on our family as soon as possible? I mean I always thought a Christmas wedding was far more romantic than a June one."

"Love? Wedding?! Family!?" her voice rose a bit with each word. Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and said, "Sturgis, I'm not in love with you…I think you're a great guy and handsome as hell, but I don't see a wedding in my future, at least not for several years yet, and as for a family, I only want to have one child, preferably a boy, by a black father in order to see for myself if my theories are correct!"

"You're planning to use the child as an experiment?!"

"In a way I guess, if you want to look at it that way!" she replied not even a bit remorsefully.

"What theories are you trying to prove?"

She nodded at the book he'd put on the coffee table and said, "If you'd finished the book you'd know. The biggest test would be to take the child back home and present him…or her, to my parents who profess to be oh-so-open-minded and unbiased. I'm almost sure they will react badly to a half black grandchild."

"You don't think that it might be the fact that you wouldn't be married to the babies' father and only wanted the child so you could test your theories that might be what would upset them?"

"You needn't be concerned that I'll tell them you're the father if that's what's worrying you!"

"Why should I mind if your parents knew my name?"

"Oh, I just thought you might be worried about how it would affect your career."

"How could your parents affect my career?"

"Not both of them, just my father."

"I don't know any Sheff's in VA. Is he in the Navy?"

"Not exactly…and I shortened my name when I published my first book so I wouldn't look like I was trading on his name."

"Shortened…Sheff…field! Your name is Sheffield?"

"See! That's why I'd like you to father my child! You're very intelligent!"

"Is your father Edward Sheffield? The SECNAV?" Sturgis questioned, with a sinking feeling of certainty in his heart.

"Yes, do you see now why my promise to keep your name out of it has validity?"

"Yes, but it won't be an issue."

"Why Sturgis?"

"Because I don't want to be a part of this scheme you want to perform."

"I don't understand why…"

"For one thing, I was raised to believe that you don't go around creating children you aren't going to raise! With my father being a preacher, I was raised to believe in family values. I was hoping that our relationship was moving towards marriage, but this scheme of your's is not something I want any part of."

"I like and respect you enough to want you to be the father of my baby! Why can't that be enough for you?" Kat demanded.

"Because I want more for us Kat!" he told her as he stood and with a sad glance at her added, "I think I should go now."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The party for Blake on Friday afternoon went very well. It had started with the surprise he found when he got home. Francesca was there waiting for him with Sammy, instead of not arriving until later in the day, and things just got better from there.

By the time Sammy went to bed that night all of them were nearly hoarse from all the laughter the party had generated. Francesca and his daughter had teased him about being over the hill now that he was turning forty, so they had planned the party activities to keep him feeling young. Blake had declared he wouldn't do each and every game as they presented them, but he found that he couldn't withstand the persuasive powers of the two females he loved. By the end of the evening he had informed them that his favorite games had been pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey and Twister!

Francesca was pretty sure Twister had won the vote because of all the 'accidental' touching that had gone on during the game. More than once the unexpected feel of his hand on her leg, or bottom…whatever was out of Sammy's sight at the time had caused her to start and then fall over from whatever awkward position the game had put her in. That of course had caused more laughter.

When Sammy was at last in bed the two of them sat cuddling on the couch and Blake asked, "Francesca, I have arranged for a friend of mine to stay with Sammy tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to Blake…how late can this friend watch Sammy?"

"She can stay until morning, and I was hoping that you wouldn't be upset if I reserved a room at the Willard for us?"

"Not upset at all, my love. I was thinking along the same lines…wait until you see what I have brought to wear for you!"

"Mmmm that sounds promising," he told her, kissing her tenderly.

Francesca melted into his arms finding it hard to hold back her surge of passion even if Sammy was in the next room.

Blake was finding it difficult to control his feelings as well, but he reminded himself that his daughter was there and that he had special plans for tomorrow night. Trying to cool himself down, he pulled back a bit and offered to make them some coffee. Francesca gave him an understanding smile and suggested that he make it decaf because of the hour. He agreed and they shared the coffee as well as a few more kisses before parting to go to their own beds. Francesca was spending the night in Blake's guest room.

They awoke the next morning and spent the day with Sammy, who was even eager for the two adults to have the evening together. She suspected that they were getting very serious and looked forward to having a mom in her life again. Sammy even hoped that they would have more children; she loved babies and wanted to help out.

After Francesca had dressed, so Sammy didn't see the ultra-sexy lingerie she was wearing under her evening dress, she invited the child to watch while she did her make-up. The young teen was fascinated by make-up and hoped to convince her father soon that she was old enough to wear more than lip-gloss!

Dinner was nice and so was the time they spent dancing between their meal and desert, but both of them had a hard time thinking of anything but the other kind of dancing they wanted to do in the room he had reserved for them.

As soon as the last bite of desert was consumed and Blake had paid the bill, they both rose without a word and headed for the elevators that would take them to the floor where their room was. Neither of them wanted to wait any longer to be alone together.

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sturgis spent the beginning weekend buried in work. It wasn't things that were urgent, but things that kept his mind off Thursday evening. He still had a hard time believing Kat had thought offering to marry him, after he'd rejected her offer to let him father her child, would get her what she wanted! He'd stared at her incredulously for a moment after she'd made her offer and then picked up his book and headed for the door.

She had called after him as he walked down the stairs, pleading with him to come back and reconsider. Sturgis just kept walking. She had called his apartment and cell several times that night, but he refused to answer either phone. On Friday, she'd called his office enough times that his yeoman was beginning to get upset. When he got home there were seventeen messages on his machine.

He avoided her calls all day Saturday, but Sunday she showed up on his doorstep just as he finished eating breakfast. He went to the door even though he knew it had to be her and after looking through the peephole he actually answered it. It had been the tear trails running down her face that had gotten to him.

"What do you want Kat?" he asked as he faced her.

"You wouldn't answer my calls, but I had to talk to you. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted!"

"It wasn't what you did that bothered me Kat. It was your reason for wanting a bi-racial child."

"I know and I'm sorry about that too. I can understand how it must have sounded to you and I don't think I was explaining too clearly either. I think I gave you the impression that the only reason why I wanted a child was to test others' reactions and that isn't true. I do want to be a mother too. I guess I've just gotten good at hiding those feelings of need and longing to have a baby, because it scares most men off."

"But it still sounds like you're talking about raising the baby alone without the father in either of your lives."

"I'm just being realistic there," she told him with a sad smile. "Two out of three marriages end in divorce these days, plus undefined relationships are even easier to walk away from, and I know several people that have more than one ex-spouse in their life. So the likelihood that I would end up raising the child on my own is very high in any case."

"You're right, that wasn't how it came across at all. Would you like to come in and we can talk some more?" he questioned when he realized they were having the conversation standing at his front door.

"I would like that Sturgis."

He offered her a cup of coffee and picked up his unfinished one from breakfast while allowing her to choose a seat in the living room. When she chose the couch, he deliberately selected a nearby armchair for himself. He was ready to listen to more of what she said, but not completely ready to relent in his reactions to what he still believed was her innate beliefs. She looked disappointed but didn't say anything.

She jumped in to fill the awkward silence, "I really am sorry about all the baby business Sturgis. I do like you and enjoy spending time with you. It has been so refreshing to have intelligent conversations about something other than the sports world on our dates! Is there any chance we could go back to the way things were before Thursday?"

"That would be pretty hard to do after all the things that were said, and I do mean that on both our parts."

"You mean telling me you love…loved me?"

"Love…you don't get over those feelings overnight Kat."

"I know, but I was afraid that with you not taking my calls and all that meant you hated me now."

"No, I was hurt and very surprised to learn about that side of you. Maybe a week isn't enough to know someone after all, even if my parents did fall in love at first sight."

"That's so romantic! My mom was a society deb and the way she tells it, her parents practically picked out my father for her, or at the very least pushed her strongly in his direction. There really wasn't a lot of love in my house while I was growing up. I was actually glad to go off to boarding school at seven."

"That's really sad! Even though dad was strict, there was always a lot of love in the house and after mom died the two of us leaned on each other."

"That sounds nice. I wish I were closer to my parents."

"It's never too late you know, at least not until they're gone."

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blake kept his arm around her shoulders until they got to their room, then he let go to open the door. "Why do I get the feeling I should be carrying you over the threshold?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe it's because we waited to be sure that this is where our relationship is going, rather than jumping into bed with each other right off. Does it bother you that I've been less cautious with lovers in my past?" Francesca questioned him.

"I would never have expected a beautiful, mature woman like yourself not to have been sexually active, Francesca. In a way, the fact that you've waited this time tells me that you're much more serious about this relationship. With Sammy in my life and my odd hours it's been a bit hard for me to date, but this is out of the norm for me as well."

"I'm glad, Blake," she told him as the door closed, leaving them in their own private world. "I'm also glad that I have until morning to show you how serious I am about you."

He smiled and took her in his arms, thinking it might be hard to wait 'til Christmas to propose to this wonderful woman. As the kiss deepened, he mentally smiled to feel her eager hands undoing his tie and slipping it from around his neck. Before it hit the floor, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt even though his suit jacket was still on. It was clear she had encountered this situation before when she had his shirt undone and then simply pushed both of them off of his shoulders at the same time.

While she had been doing that, Blake had been busy too. He'd toed off his shoes so they wouldn't be in the way later and began his search for the method by which her dress could be removed. There was no zipper that he could feel in the back and he had been staring at the low cut front of her dress all through dinner, so he knew there were no buttons. He was at a loss.

Francesca smiled as she took one step back out of his arms, she said, "It's a wrap-around dress," as she untied the bow at her waist. The dress parted and she came unwrapped just like a present. And what a present it was!

She was wearing a scrap of black lace that some might call a bra, but this only caressed the undersides of her breasts holding them up, but not covering anything from sight. After fully savoring that gift, he allowed his eyes to lower and was met with another delight. She wore another scrap of black lace that passed as a garter belt, it was holding up ultra-sheer black hose. Her panties, if they could be called that, were one single triangle of sheer black lace and a few satin ribbons that didn't conceal one inch of her derriere. The final touch to this enticing attire was her neck-breaking high heels. She was nothing short of stunning! "Wow!" was all he could find to say.

With a seductive smile she asked, "Is that a good wow?"

"Good?! Hell no! It's a magnificent one! Just as you are!" Blake replied, drawing her back into his arms.

"Mmmm good to know," she whispered and melted against him.

Their kisses quickly heated up and Francesca reached for his belt to get him out of his pants. He groaned as she caressed his shaft through the material. She smiled and pulled his belt from the loops tossing it to the floor. Lowering his zipper after undoing the button, she went down on her knees as she slid his pants down his legs. Finding his manhood straining against the fabric of his navy blue briefs, she rested her cheek against him with a sigh.

Francesca usually wasn't very long without a lover, but that didn't mean she wasn't selective and even more so since all the problems with Luscino. However, before meeting Blake, her schedule had been so very crazy at work and any free time she did have she had tried to spend in the States getting to know Luna and Shawn, so it had actually been two months since she'd told her last lover good-bye and her meeting with Blake. After that she'd had no interest in anyone but him. Because of their mutual decision to wait however, it had been five months since she's had a man in her bed, which was an unusually long time for her.

The anticipation was nearly her undoing, she couldn't wait any longer! She had his briefs around his ankles almost before he realized she was taking them off. It didn't stop him from stepping out of them though and then drawing her up to stand in front of him so he could remove her remaining clothes.

"You are so beautiful Francesca!" he told her as he deftly unhooked her front closure bra and slid it off her.

She just smiled and slipped out of her panties and shoes. "Do you want the garter belt on, or off?"

Shaking his head with a grin, "Italian and a fashion designer…you have to know that is just about every man's fantasy…"

"Well, I had hoped," she told him with a bold smile, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. After pulling back the covers she slid in and beckoned him to join her.

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AJ and Luna were very pleased at how quickly the work on the house was going. Because of that, they began to work on changing their room into Shawn's that weekend. They moved their furniture to the middle of the room and covered it with drop cloths the first thing Saturday morning and had the taping off and primer coat done by lunch time.

Shawn was thrilled that he was being allowed to help with the painting even though Luna was sure he was getting more paint on himself and AJ than he was on the walls. Her husband just smiled indulgently and closed the door in her face. He had heard that paint fumes weren't good for pregnant women so every window in the house was open for ventilation while she was wearing a sweater to keep warm. By mid-afternoon the painting was done and AJ suggested that as soon as he and Shawn got cleaned up, he would take them all out to dinner while the last of the paint fumes dissipated.

Shawn eagerly voiced his vote for McDonald's but willingly settled for his second favorite meal of pizza when his mother had grimaced at just the thought of the fast food place. The pregnancy was making her tolerance for the smell of greasy foods nil.

The child's only real disappointment of the day came when he realized that even though his new room was now painted the color he wanted, he still wasn't able to move into it. AJ explained that he'd wanted to get the painting done before it was too cold to have the windows open for ventilation, but that the official move wouldn't be made until the new addition was finished.

A job of that size usually took four to five weeks their contractor told them, but he had set the promised deadline for Thanksgiving which was six weeks away mainly because he didn't know if the weather would hold them up. They were pushing to get the outside work done as quickly as possible because once that was finished, even an early snow wouldn't keep the inside work from getting done.

Laurel Kennex had done as her father suggested and started inviting some of her classmates to the house. After making it clear that she expected return invitations before they would be asked to come back to the White House, she was quickly learning which of the children wanted to be her friends and which had just wanted to see where she lived. Of the five girls she'd had over at one time or another during the week, one of them had asked her to come to her house for dinner and another had invited her to go to a movie with her.

The twins had been over the moon when Harriett Roberts had called to invite them to go Trick or Treating with Little AJ and Jimmy at the local mall the day before Halloween. Kenneth had been about to say no when Mac begged for some time to come up with costume ideas that would make it safe. Even though the boys had transferred their Star Wars obsession to Spiderman and the Webbed Wonder's costume would hide their identities, she knew that the MIB would give them away.

Calling Harriett to discuss the problem, Mac wasn't surprised when after just a few minutes of thought Harriett came up with the perfect costumes for all four of the kids as well as the MIB. They would dress the children as wild animals, build cage looking boxes around a couple of wagons that would be tied together to form a train. They would ride in the cages with the body guards dressed as a Ring Master, Lion Tamer, and other circus performers pulling and watching over the animals. When told, Kenneth got a huge kick out of the idea.

Presenting this plan as the only way they could go Trick or Treating, the twins quickly came on board with the idea. Next, Mac had the fun-filled task of telling the MIB what they would be doing that day!

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blake smiled as he pulled the covers to the end of the bed. "I want to see you not have you covered up," he told her.

Returning his smile, she laid back and let him look his fill before he joined her. Taking her into his arms he began to explore her lovely body with his lips and hands, caressing and kissing her until she was squirming with unfulfilled desire. When he finally parted her thighs, she knew she couldn't last much longer and she was right! The first touch of his lips kissing her most intimate folds was almost her undoing, but seconds later when his tongue delicately licked her clit, she came unglued.

Crying out his name as her world tilted on its axis, she shook through her first orgasm of the night. Before she had a chance to recover, he was trailing his very talented tongue up and down her folds. Francesca could hardly believe it, but she was coming again, this time even harder than the first.

Without any pause or time for her to catch her breath, he was at it again! If she could have drawn enough air into her lungs, she was almost sure she would have protested. But as it was, his tongue was battering her clit like a trapped butterfly trying to get free and if that wasn't enough, he gently inserted a finger into her wet center and stroked it in and out until once again she lost control and came.

Very pleased with himself for giving the woman he loved so much pleasure, he moved up on the bed to lie next to her. "Happy my love?" he asked with a knowing grin.

Unable to speak, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. The searing kiss he received told him all he needed to know. It was several minutes later before she felt able to talk and when that happened she said, "That was amazing! Now tell me what I can do to please you!"

"Francesca you please me just by being you," he told her tenderly.

Her eyes misted over at this statement because she could see in his eyes how completely sincere he was. If her heart hadn't been committed to him before this it certainly was now. "I love you Blake Darkhorse," she told him before planting a brief but heated kiss on his lips. Before he could respond she had moved away to trail kisses down his throat and chest. One of her hands reached for the nipple that her mouth had left lonely. He gasped as she nibbled at the same time. Lifting her head slightly she asked, "Like that do you?" At his nod she continued. When Francesca felt that his nipples had received enough attention, she began to kiss her way down his body. Her goal seemed clear…the straining erection he had been sporting since the nipple play had started.

However, he was surprised and disappointed when she passed that by without even touching him there. She slowly kissed her way down one leg and then back up the other. Finally she had come back to the juncture of his thighs and pushed his long legs apart so she could rest between them. Gently taking his balls in one hand she caressed them while her other hand held his manhood steady so she could take him in her mouth.

His moan of delight told her she was pleasing him as she altered between licking up and down his shaft and taking it in her mouth to suck on it. He wished this pleasure could go on forever but he knew he was building towards an explosion. "Francesca, I'm about to come and I'd like to be inside you when I do…"

Looking up at him she gave the head of his cock one last lick before lying down next to him and opening her arms to him. He rose over her, pleased to see that she was still wet and ready for him. Knowing he was of normal circumference, he also knew he was longer than average because of his height. He was always careful of that, not wanting to hurt any of his partners.

Slowly and carefully he entered Francesca, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. Instead, he only saw her eagerness and felt it too when she wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him deeper by pulling him to her. With a moan, he complied and set up a pace that had them both gasping for breath within moments.

Francesca's orgasm started first and as her body clenched around his in waves of passion Blake gave up control and slid over the edge with her. "That was fantastic!" he gasped out as he collapsed next to her on the bed so his weight wouldn't crush her.

"Yes you were," she murmured as she rolled over on her side to kiss his cheek. Letting her head come to rest on his shoulder after he'd pulled the covers up over them, they were both asleep soon after, snuggled in each others arms.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The look on the faces of the six men in front of her was priceless. It made Mac wish she had a camera. She'd just finished telling them the plans for taking the President's two sons Trick or Treating at the mall. She could see that they were ready to revolt and just before they could, she added the kicker to insure they wouldn't. "I know that this isn't within the normal line of your duties, but if you will all do this for the boys, then the President and I will both owe you one." As she had known it would, that statement sealed the deal. They had all shared resigned glances and almost in unison nodded that they would dress up as circus performers to guard the First Children at the mall.

Later, when told, Laurel's agents heaved sighs of relief that she was beyond that age. But with a grin, the six agents involved reminded the others that both the President and the First Lady now owed them all one! The others were quiet over that bit of news. However the teasing did begin again a few days later when the costumes arrived from the rental shop.

With the baby issue taken off the table Sturgis and Kat actually managed to spend a pleasant day together. After their talk at his apartment, they decided to go and take in some of the sights that Sturgis still hadn't found the time to see since getting into town.

They ended up at Fisherman's Warf about lunch time and walked up and down the area looking for the right place to eat. Sturgis was thrilled that even as late as it was in the year the weather was still nice enough that they could eat outdoors. They settled on a place called The Crab Shack, where their meal came wrapped in newspaper and served with a mallet. The only condiment was a plastic tub of melted butter, so after beating the shellfish into submission and digging out the meat, they dipped the pieces into the butter with just their fingers and popped them right into their mouths. Both were glad that plastic bibs had been provided to protect their clothing.

Sturgis discovered as he spent the day with Kat that his feelings for her hadn't changed. So with his many years of listening to his father striving to understand the motivations of others he decided to try and figure out why she felt the way she did about having a black man's child.

As they talked the afternoon away he came closer to realizing why she believed as she did. Born late into a marriage with two dedicated career parents, little Katherine spent more time with nannies than with mommy and daddy. It was no surprise that as soon as she was old enough, she was sent off to the most prestigious girls' boarding school.

Her parents would show her off for a few minutes at any gathering they were having when she was home on school breaks. Also, there was always the formally posed and professionally taken family portrait to be sent as Christmas cards to all of their socially correct friends and political connections. She wanted for nothing but love and affection, but received elaborate gifts whenever the occasion called for them. She was truly the definition of 'poor little rich girl'.

When she discovered her talent for writing in college, she took a job on the school paper without telling her parents. Her first byline was on a story about the politics of university professors and how it was who you knew or what you published, rather than how good of a teacher you were to your students that got you promotions at the university.

Mortified, her parents had moved quickly into damage control mode and insisted that she quit the job. Having discovered not only an outlet for her talent, but a way to gain her parents attention, even if it was negative, she refused. Her only concession was to start using a pen name. Hardly pleased with this, her parents insisted that Katie Fields was still too close to her own name. Since that had been her plan, Katherine was happy.

Her first book offer came after an article she wrote for the paper combining her love of history and the Civil War in particular. She graduated with honors a week before her book came out and the rest was history.

The understanding and lack of judgment that she got from Sturgis meant a lot to Kat. There had been very little of that in her life to date and she was surprised at how good it made her feel that he was taking the time to try and unravel things that she's never tried to do herself.

When he offered to make dinner for her at his apartment so their time together could last a little longer, she was happy to agree. Her only disappointment came after dinner when he walked her to the door and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek good night.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

During their first night together Blake and Francesca discovered things about the other. Blake was amused to find out that his princess snored. Something he decided to keep to himself, knowing it wouldn't be taken well if he teased her about it. Francesca learned that hero and protector he might be, but he was also a cover hog. She had to play tug-of-war with him to keep herself warm most of the night even though they also discovered was that both of them were cuddlers. The only way they could both be covered was to remain wrapped in each others arms all night long.

When their wake-up call came they placed an order with room service. While waiting for it to arrive, headed to the shower together.

Francesca had known that Blake was fit because of the requirements of his job and she had guessed he was strong after seeing him undressed for the first time. But she had no idea just how strong he was until after some soapy foreplay in the shower he lifted her into his arms and lowered her onto his shaft. All she could do was hang on for the ride of her life as he lifted and lowered her body without even bracing her against the wall.

They were still drying off when room service arrived with breakfast. Blake threw on a terry robe provided by the hotel and went to let the man in. He was alone again pouring them each a cup of coffee when Francesca emerged from the bathroom wearing a matching robe to his.

Not having a long time to linger over their meal, they ate quickly and then headed back to Blake's apartment to relieve the babysitter.

Sammy was glad to see them and old enough to know what their glowing smiles meant. She was pretty sure that she would be getting a new mom soon. Maybe she could talk her father into Christmas? A new mom and a puppy would make it just about perfect!

Luna was making something for lunch that AJ had serious doubts about. Although up to this point in their marriage she had shown herself to be a very good cook, he was very skeptical about the meal in the oven today.

Shawn had helped her clean out a large orange pumpkin right after breakfast, but was confused when she wouldn't let him carve a face into it. Instead she handed him a marker and said he could draw one on it while she prepared the ingredients that were going into it. Her husband and son watched in confusion as she put food into the hollowed out pumpkin and then put into the oven!

However a while later the aroma that began to fill the house reassured the males of the household that they might not have to go hungry after all. The fact that she also had made a fruit salad to go with the meal, made them feel even better.

Shawn always helped to set the table with whichever parent wasn't doing the cooking that day and also helped clear the table after the meals. He didn't have many 'chores' to do, only to keep his room picked up and his dirty clothes in the hamper, anything else he did was purely voluntary. He had told AJ that he wanted to help with any 'man's work' there was to do. AJ quickly assured him that there wasn't any 'man's' or 'woman's' work in their house. Any work that needed to be done could be done by anyone in the home.

Both Luna and AJ wanted Shawn to learn that there should always be equality between the sexes. That was why they wanted him to know that AJ did his share of the cooking and shopping and that Luna took out the trash or would do yard work as long as it wasn't too heavy for her present condition. Shawn was jubilant when he gleefully won the point that there was at least one job in their family that was 'woman's work'! Having a baby certainly couldn't be done by his new dad! His mother and AJ retaliated about this victory with a tickling session that left all three of them weak with laughter.

The little boy was excited about Francesca coming to lunch that day, he had taken quite a liking to his 'big sister' and the fact that she was bringing a real live Indian with her to lunch put her almost up there with his mom and dad on the pedestal. The fact that Blake's daughter was coming too hardly registered…after all, she was a girl.

To be continued…..

Whenever I write about this meal I am always asked to post the recipe so I have included it here as well. This REALLY is a meal I make every year at this time, in fact more than once! In fact my family will be scooping out a pumpkin today for me to use tomorrow as our traditional Halloween meal!

Meal In A Pumpkin

1 pound Ground turkey or sausage or beef

2 cups Rice

½ cup sliced Almonds

½ cup water chestnuts

½ cup chopped Onions

tlb spoon chopped Garlic

1 cup chopped Mushrooms

2 tlb Olive oil

capful Kitchen Bouquet

dash Hickory Smoked Salt

Clean out pumpkin. Brown ground turkey add hic smoke salt and one cap kit bouq. Sauté onions, mushrooms, and garlic in touch of olive oil till soft. Cook rice as per pkg instructions. Combine mixture in bowl and place in clean pumpkin. Bake in a 350 oven for one hour, or until the skin of the pumpkin turns that dark shade of orange.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When at all possible Sunday was a day off of work for the First Family and as such was devoted to family activities. Today they were all focused on Halloween. The Roberts' family were coming over during the afternoon to work on costumes for the boys and were then planning on staying for dinner.

It hadn't really taken a long time to get used to the fact that their friend and former co-worker was now the First Lady of the country. Due of their friendship with her, they had been invited to call the President himself by his first name too. It had however taken a few months before they became used to being invited to the White House for meals.

Now, however, it had become almost commonplace. They hardly dressed up at all before piling into the van to go and see Mac and Kenneth and the kids. Even the guards at the front gate knew them well enough to just wave them through when they'd been told to expect them.

The debate over what animal to be had been going on all morning and as far as Mac and Kenneth could tell the boys were no closer to a decision then when they started.

Harriett had wisely brought a pattern book with her so they could look over the choices available. The twins had to be convinced that spiders were not circus animals…even if they were the radioactive ones! AJ decided on a lion because the main was so cool. Matt then chose an elephant and Marc finally settled on a gorilla. Jimmy couldn't be swayed from being Sponge Bob Square Pants until his mother showed him a picture of a spider monkey costume and he saw he could have a neat tail.

With the decisions made the children raced outside to play in the fall leaves while the adults took a much needed rest in the family room. Mac asked the MIB to leave the room for a few minutes and as they left, Bud and Harriett wondered what was going on.

Mac and Kenneth were sitting on the couch, his arm was around her shoulders sharing tender glances. Just before Mac started to talk, it hit Harriett what they were going to be told! She was willing to bet that there would soon be a baby born in the White House!

"We wanted you two to be the first to know that we're expecting a baby!" Mac stated with barely suppressed glee.

"Even the children don't know yet because we know the twins wouldn't be able to keep the secret. We thought we would make the official announcement during our Thanksgiving address to the nation, something to be truly thankful for," Kenneth added.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Harriett exclaimed, hardly able to stay in her seat, and then figuring that Mac might not mind, she got up anyway to hurry across the room and hug her.

Bud followed his wife, approaching the pair and holding out his hand to Kenneth, "Congratulations, even though you already have three children, each new one is very special."

"Thank you both for your well wishes, but there was another reason that we wanted you two to know," Kenneth looked over at Mac.

She smiled and continued, "We talked it over and there are no two people that we want other then the two of you to be the baby's godparents..."

"We'd be honored!" Bud replied for both of them when he saw that his wife was too choked up to talk. Harriett nodded a tearful agreement and hugged Mac again.

They chatted about baby related things until a shout from outside had them running to the French doors that led to the patio. The guards and children were all huddled together under the large oak tree at the end of the yard. They seemed to be leaning over someone. Mac quickly took stock of which of the kids she could see and realized that it must be Laurel on the ground.

Kenneth must have realized it at the same time because he called out her name. When the MIB saw the group coming from the house, they parted to let Laurel's parents through to her.

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Their guests arrived to be tempted by the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. But much to Shawn's disappointment, Blake was neither in Indian attire, nor did he have long hair, or a feathered headdress. As the others tried very hard not to laugh over his disappointment, Blake told Shawn he would tell him some stories about his grandfather after they ate.

After the initial greetings and small talk was over, Francesca offered to help Luna in the kitchen and the two of them left the living room. Sammy was fascinated with all things dog related and was asking Shawn tons of questions about Dammit. Seeing that, and knowing about his daughter's desire for a puppy, Blake knew he had enough time for a talk with AJ. At Blake's request, AJ showed him to his study.

Having been in a few relationships in his time, AJ could tell a sexually well satisfied man when he saw one. It was clear that Blake and his daughter's relationship had progressed. "What is it you want to talk to be about, Blake?" AJ asked after offering the younger man a drink.

Turning the drink down, Blake answered without hesitation, "It may be old fashioned, but I find that's the kind of person that I am. I'd like to ask for your blessing before I propose to Francesca."

"Francesca is a grown woman and able to make those decisions on her own," AJ replied.

"I know that Sir, and that's why I asked for your blessing and not your permission."

"I see. That's wise of you. Does Francesca fully understand the danger of your job and the risks you encounter every time you go to work?"

"Yes Sir, she does. When I explained it to her she said, it appeared it was her fate to love heroic men, she was speaking of you Sir."

"Then I guess that is your answer Blake. I only want my daughter's happiness and if she already loves you then my blessing goes without saying. Just love her in return and treat her well."

"I will Sir."

"And enough with the 'Sir' business. I got enough of that before I retired, make it AJ."

"Alright AJ and thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go and see what my wife has concocted for lunch."

"Si…AJ?"

"You'll see, you'll see," was all AJ would say as they left the study.

They arrived in the dining room to see an odd looking pumpkin sitting in the middle of the table. It was a bit shriveled and darker that normal pumpkins should be, it almost looked like it had been cooked. AJ threw a look at Blake who responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know what it is, but it sure smells good Mrs. Chegwidden."

"Luna," she replied as everyone took their seats and then went on to explain, "It's called Meal In A Pumpkin and has always been one of my favorite dishes. For obvious reasons I can only make it at this time of the year. Shawn was good enough to decorate it for me." The little boy beamed with pride as she continued, "the casserole is cooked inside the pumpkin shell to give it a unique flavor. I hope everyone will like it."

There were a few minutes of silence while everyone tried the strange dish in front of them. Shawn was the first to speak, "Wow! This is good, mom!"

AJ quickly added his praise, "This is wonderful, Luna! Where ever did you get the idea to make something like this?"

"It was something my grandmother used to make and although my mom never liked it, Gran taught me to make it before she passed away."

Francesca saw that Blake was listening to Luna's story, but he wasn't saying a word as he continued to take bite after bite without pause. "It is fantastic, Luna! I can taste the soy sauce, but there's a sweet flavor here too that I can't identify. I would really love to have the recipe!"

"It's brown sugar," Luna replied as she watched something Sammy was doing. "Is there something wrong dear?" she asked the girl who was making a pile on the edge of her plate.

"Well, I like the nuts in it, but these other crunchy things are yucky!"

"Samantha!" Blake scolded her.

"You know, the great thing about casseroles is that you can pick and choose the things you like in them. AJ makes a great tuna casserole, but neither Shawn nor I like peas so he leaves them out when he makes it for us. That is what making a family is all about, learning to compromise. So if you don't like the water chestnuts, you could put something in that you do like instead. Maybe broccoli or cauliflower?"

"Oh yeah! I like both of those, and I like peas too! Do you think it would be too hard for me to make on my own?"

"No, dear, I don't. I'll make sure to give both you and Francesca a copy of the recipe before you leave today."

"Thank you!" Sammy and Francesca said in unison and then shared a grin over it.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Both Mac and Kenneth fell to their knees next to Laurel and the agent that was examining her. Carter looked up and said to her father, "Her arm is broken and it's all my fault, Sir."

Looking up at the tree Laurel had fallen out of, and then at Agent Carter he asked, "Oh, did you push her out of the tree?"

Carter was protesting, 'No Sir!' when Laurel looked tearfully up at her father and said, "It was my fault, daddy. I wanted to show the boys I could climb trees as good as they could!"

Bud and Harriett understood about their evening at the White House being cut short and gathered up their children to leave. Kenneth and Mac gave instructions to Nanny and the boys' agents as they prepared to leave for the hospital.

Returning home later that evening the twins refused to go to bed until they saw their sister. She proudly displayed her pristine white cast to them saying that she would let her friends at school sign it.

The jealousy that the boys displayed alerted their agents to the possibility that Matt and Marc might try a deliberate 'fall' from the same tree, so a vigilant eye was kept on them every time they went outside.

Kenneth had noticed how exhausted Sarah was looking at the hospital and had insisted she go right to bed when she got home. Getting used to the changes in her body that the baby was causing seemed to be taking a lot out of her.

Halloween passed with every child trying to make him or herself sick on candy and every parent trying to prevent that very happening.

Laurel had finally relented about half way through her six week cast enforcement and let the boys sign it.

Then it was Thanksgiving. Every family prepared and carried out different elements of the holiday, but they all had one thing in common, they were observing or creating new family traditions.

In San Diego both Sturgis and Kat were flying back to Virginia. They had continued to date over the last month and Kat had called her family to announce that she was bringing her date and his father to Thanksgiving dinner.

In McLean the house addition was finished a week before the holiday and everyone took a few days to recover after the big move. Then they got back into gear for the holiday meal.

In the Darkhorse household Blake prepared for Francesca's arrival in the US by purchasing a lovely engagement ring that he planned to present to her when he popped the question the night before the family dinner with her family.

In the White House the Kennex family was getting ready to film their first 'family chat' to the nation on Thanksgiving Day. With the staff handling all the preparations for the traditional meal, the First Family could actually sit back and enjoy the day. The night before the filming for the 'chat' they gathered the three children together and sat them down to tell them the news about the baby.

"We have something very important to tell you all," Kenneth said as the children sat there looking up at him and Sarah.

Laurel looked sadly from her father to her new step mother and asked, "You guys are getting a divorce already?"

"No! What in the world would make you think that?!" her father exclaimed.

"Cuz my new friend MaryAnn told me this was how her parents told her they were getting a divorce just last week," Laurel answered.

"Well that's not the case here," Kenneth assured her. "In fact, Sarah and I have some wonderful news to tell you. We're going to have a baby."

"A baby? What's so great about that?" Marc wanted to know.

"Yeah a puppy would be better!" Matt added.

"I thought you said that there wouldn't be anymore babies?" Laurel questioned.

"We really didn't think it would happen," Mac spoke for the first time. "This really is a miracle baby."

"Well when will it be here? Doesn't dad start campaigning right after Christmas?"

Kenneth looked at Sarah with a stricken glance as he suddenly realized how much time they would be apart if she wasn't able to travel with him on the campaign trail.

Mac smiled reassuringly, "I'm an ex-Marine remember, I can handle it." Turning back to Laurel she said, "The baby is due in March."

"That's a long time from now, how come you're telling us so early?" Matt asked.

"Because we wanted to announce it in the family chat tomorrow as something we are thankful for and we wanted you three to know first."

"Oh, okay. Can we go play now?" Marc wanted to know.

With a resigned sigh that their 'big news' hadn't impressed the twins much Kenneth gave them permission to go play. When it was just the three of them, he asked, "Laurel you haven't really said much about the baby…what are you thinking?"

With the unrelenting honesty of a child, she demanded, "Are you going to love the new baby more than me and the brats?"

Pulling her into a hug, Kenneth said, "Of course we won't. We will love the new baby just as much as we love you and the twins, not more or less!"

"You might, daddy, but Sarah will, cuz the baby is hers and we aren't."

"You're wrong, Laurel. I love you and the boys just as if you were mine. I want all of us to be one family not his or hers or theirs or mine."

"Okay, I guess it's all right then, but could you make it a girl so the numbers are evened out?"

Laughing, Mac told her, "I'll see what I can do, but it is actually the father that determines the sex of the baby."

"Then we're doomed, cuz daddy likes boys better than girls!"

"I do not!" Kenneth protested.

"Then why did you have boy twins and only one girl?" his daughter demanded.

"Sweetie, it's not a decision that is made, although the father determines the sex, it is not something that can be controlled, it's a random thing like rolling a dice."

"Oh, okay, then I guess we have a chance," Laurel said and left the room.

Mac and Kenneth actually managed to hold back their laughter until they were alone before allowing it to burst forth.

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Francesca flew into Virginia early Wednesday afternoon. She wanted to spend some time with Sammy before she went to a friend's house for dinner and to spend the night. The plan was for Blake and her to pick Sammy up on their way to McLean the next day for Thanksgiving dinner.

The three of them had a fun afternoon and during one quiet moment Francesca had time to consider how much her life had changed in the last few months. She had gone from a driven career woman to one that was actually hoping to be a step mother to this wonderful little girl, wife to a fantastic guy, and after watching Luna and her father prepare for their coming baby, she was now thinking about having one of her own.

She had been just a bit surprised to find that Blake had made dinner for the two of them instead of going out that evening. She knew that he didn't really consider himself much of a cook. He'd told her he could do just enough to keep himself and Sammy alive. But Sammy had grinned knowingly when he told her they would be eating in that night.

When the little girl hugged her father and then Francesca good-bye, she whispered in Francesca's ear, "He only has one fancy meal so something big is going to happen!"

A tingle went through Francesca when she head that and she prayed that it might be a proposal.

The dinner was wonderful. She could see how much work he'd put into it and complimented every aspect of it. He'd even made a special chocolate parfait for desert. They had talked about Sammy and then work, but it seemed to Francesca that Blake was deliberately avoiding talking about anything relating to the future and this began to worry her. Maybe he wasn't going to propose at all, but instead he was going to break things off between them? By the time they'd finished desert that was what she was sure was going to happen.

Blake asked her if she wanted to have coffee in the living room and she wondered if she should go and pack her things while he was getting it ready. At least her father's house addition was done now so she could stay with him until her flight home.

She had just about decided to get up and start packing to save him the effort and her the humiliation of the speech she was sure he had rehearsed to let he down easy, when he came into the room carrying two cups of coffee. He placed them on the table and got down on one knee in front of where she was perched on the end of the couch, in what was a parody of the traditional proposal position.

He took both of her hands in his and began to speak, "I know you're probably wondering why I went to all the trouble to make tonight special, but I…"

"I already know!" she told him firmly.

Looking a bit startled that she had guessed what was about to happen, he gave a sigh and said, "Well good, I'm glad to know that we're thinking alike."

Sturgis and Kat flew into Virginia on Wednesday evening and took a cab to the hotel. He had reserved a suite for them for the weekend. Not wanting to presume or give the wrong impression to either of their families. However, he had high hopes for the weekend and if everything went well with this dinner and with their parents meeting, he planned to propose to her before they returned to California.

Their relationship had been progressing nicely after the bumpy start and Sturgis could see that she was taking an interest in him as a person rather than as a black man who provide her with a baby. They spent most of their time talking or listening to music. Sturgis had found that she loved jazz almost as much as he did and at least once a week they went to a local jazz club to dance the evening away.

As of yet they hadn't slept together. Both of them seemed to be avoiding that subject completely. But that was another thing Sturgis hoped to change this weekend if she accepted his proposal.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Francesca had been staring at Blake's dear handsome perfect face while he'd been talking and she began to wonder how dare he decide to break up with her when things were going so well and she was even ready to have a child with him!? Then her hot-blooded Italian side overruled her calm cool American side and she demanded, "Just how is it that you can do this? I mean how do you make a decision about US without talking to me about it first? And what about Sammy? Doesn't she have a part in this too? Or is that why you let her spend the night at a friend's house so you could do this while she wasn't around and then just present it to her as a fait accompli tomorrow when it was all said and done?"

"Francesca, I was going to talk to you about it, in fact, that was what tonight was all about. I was going to wait and do it at Christmas, but I just found that I couldn't wait any longer."

She stared at him in disbelief. She just couldn't understand his callous attitude! Up to now he'd been so sweet and wonderful. She had actually pulled one of her hands free of his hold planning to slap his face, when his free hand reached into his jacket and pulled out of a ring box. She was in shock as he said, "Francesca Paretti will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh!" she gasped, her free hand rising to cover her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. This was what she had dreamed of for the night, but had managed to talk herself out of in her worry that Blake wasn't thinking along the same line.

After quite a pause, he asked, "You seem surprised, Francesca. I thought you said you knew what I had in mind?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me," she admitted sadly.

"Why ever would I do something like that?! I love you and want to build a family with you! I was hoping that you felt the same!"

"I do! I love you, Blake!" she insisted and rushed on, "I guess I was just thinking that all this with you and Sammy was too good to be true. I haven't been very lucky in love as I told you before."

"I hope that by marrying me that will all change my love, but you haven't answered my question…will you marry me and be a mother to Sammy?"

"Yes of course I'll marry you and I already adore that little girl, so would love to be a mother to her and any more we have of our own."

Pleased beyond words, Blake opened the ring box and took out the marquee-cut canary diamond ring. "I hope you like it, the first time I saw you, you had on a yellow suit and I think I fell in love with you on sight. This ring reminded me of that day."

Caressing his cheek with one hand, as she held out the other for him to put the ring on her, she said, "It's a beautiful ring, and that story makes it even more precious. I will cherish it always."

Blake stood and pulled her into his arms and they shared a very tender kiss full of promise for all that was to come. As the kiss ended he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He paused right in front of the door and asked, "Please tell me you want this as much as I do, my darling?"

Smiling up at him, she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as she pushed the door open with her foot. He laughed and said, "I love you," before bending down to kiss her as he carried across the room to lay her down on the bed.

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Blake had gone to the door to pick up Sammy, leaving Francesca in the car waiting. It was a perfect fall day, the sun was shining, but there was just enough of a nip in the air that promised it could snow at any time. Francesca loved this time of the year. It was one of the two slowest times in her business year. The fall fashion line had been released and orders were pouring in, and all she had on her plate right now was to dream up designs for the spring.

She watched as Sammy raced to the car well ahead of her father who was walking back from the house at a normal pace. Sammy hopped into the back and was already throwing questions at Francesca even before she had her seat belt fastened. "How did it go? Was dinner great? What was the surprise? Did he propose?"

Francesca laughed and was just starting to answer her when Blake climbed into the car. "Very well. Yes. I think you've already guessed. And finally…" she paused long enough to drive the young teen crazy, and then held out her left hand so Sammy could see the ring there. "Yes, and I think you can guess my answer."

Blake was glad that he hadn't started the car moving when he saw Sammy's reaction. The child undid her seat belt and grabbed a hold of Francesca from behind, giving her an excited hug that nearly strangled her. "Oh I'm so glad! When's the wedding going to be? I hope it's soon! You are going to let me be a bridesmaid aren't you? I'm much too old to be a flower girl!"

They laughed at the girl's eagerness, both glad she was so happy about the engagement. So often children resented a parent getting married and it could cause all kinds of problems. They were very pleased that wasn't the case with Sammy.

Sammy had only paused a moment in her questions and because the two adults were laughing rather than answering her, she started in again, "Please say that you're going to have the wedding soon and not wait till summer! That way you could get started on a little sister for me! Heck if you really were busy you could have my little sister here by summer! So I think Christmas would be good for the wedding, but you don't need to wait till then to get started on the baby…I mean people don't these days, heck there's a girl in my class that's going to have a baby…"

"Samantha Darkhorse!" Blake broke into her babble.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked blandly.

"For one thing you aren't giving us time to answer any of the questions you asked and for another, when Francesca and I have a baby is not open for debate!"

"Why not? I'm a part of the family too! Don't I get a say in things? Or is it gonna be you and Francesca against me from now on?" she asked flouncing back in her seat with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry darling, but I'm with Sammy on this one. She is our first child and should be in on any discussions that effect the whole family, like the wedding date and a new baby," Francesca said getting rewarded with a 'so there' smile from Sammy to her father and another hug.

"Alright I can see that. I guess it was just the idea of someone in her class being pregnant that threw me so much."

"Don't worry dad! I'm just hoping Jack Peterson will ask me to the winter dance and maybe kiss me. Lisa said that sex hurt and was yucky, so I'm gonna wait till someone finds a way to fix that…or till I'm old like you guys…whichever comes first."

Blake couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He wasn't sure if it was hearing that sex was 'yucky' or that he and Francesca were old, but Francesca's words to Sammy stopped the laughter cold. "You know Sammy, sex with the right person is wonderful and not yucky at all. And even though it was a long time ago, I can assure you that it only hurts the first time and then only for a moment."

"How old were you?" Sammy wanted to know.

"Fifteen," Francesca told her.

"Fifteen?!" Blake protested.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Francesca saw the look on her fiancé's face and remembered that Sammy was already fourteen, she quickly added, "But you have to remember that I was raised in Italy and things are different there. It's better if you wait till you're older and find just the right guy."

"If you found the right guy when you were fifteen, then why aren't you still with him?" Sammy wanted to know.

"Because the guy you think is right when you're that young usually isn't. Even my dad and mom, who got married when they were nineteen and eighteen, turned out not to be right for each other. But look at how happy he and Luna are now!"

Blake had known Francesca wasn't a virgin, nor had he any illusions that she'd had several lovers, but he had no idea that she'd been that young the first time! And to have admitted it in front of Sammy, who was only a year younger than she had been! He didn't want to scold Francesca in front of Sammy, but he felt they really needed to have a talk when they could be alone. However if they didn't get on the way soon they would be late for dinner. "We should be heading to your father's house, speaking of them. We don't want to be late."

"Sounds like a good idea," Francesca agreed.

"Kat are you sure I shouldn't wear my uniform to your parents' house?" Sturgis asked for at least the third time that morning.

"No, a suit is fine. This is a family dinner not a military function. You aren't nervous about meeting my father, are you? I thought you knew him?"

"I do, but only in regards to the Navy. I have to be honest, everyone always dreaded his visits to the Virginia office."

"He can be pretty intimidating," she responded. "Just remember though, today he's just my dad, and not your boss."

"Kat as long as I'm in the Navy and your father is the SECNAV, he will be my boss!"

"Okay, I guess so, but today you don't have to treat him that way."

"Why don't I just play it by ear?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

They were waiting in the lobby when William Turner pulled up out in front of the hotel. He smiled at them as Sturgis held open the door for Kat to get into the front seat. When they were both in the car, Sturgis introduced Kat and his father. She took the hand the elder Turner held out and said, "Well I can certainly see where your son got his good looks, Mr. Turner."

"Thank you, Kat, but please call me William. Sturgis always was a very selective boy. It seems he has done very well for himself." Looking at his son through the rear view mirror he asked, "Are you glad I got you this lovely ladies' book?"

"Yes Pop, it was a very good book, and it was because of that I went to find more by the same author and lucked into meeting her."

"Ah, so I get no credit at all?" William sighed and shook his head. To Kat he said, "You see how sons are? I suggest you have girls," William gave her a wink that only she could see. While she laughed and Sturgis protested, William put the car in gear and started for the Sheffield home.

Meanwhile in McLean, a car had just pulled up in front of the newly enlarged Chegwidden home. AJ and Luna had heard the car arrive and came out on the porch to greet their guests. Sammy jumped out of the car and was up on the porch by the time Francesca and Blake emerged.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma!" she exclaimed as she gave AJ and Luna both a hug.

AJ looked over the head of the child in his arms and at his daughter and her date as they approached the house.

"Well we were going to tell you today," Francesca said. "But we were going to wait until we got into the house and maybe even had our coats off…" she shook her head in amusement at Sammy.

The girl grinned unrepentantly and said, "Hey it's hard to keep good news to yourself!"

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They all smiled at the girl as AJ and Luna took turns congratulating the happy couple. Sammy poked her head in the door and exclaimed, "Boy it sure smells good in there! When do we eat?"

Again the adults got a good laugh and Sammy protested, "What?! I'm a growing girl!"

"We've just been waiting for you three to arrive!" Shawn said coming out of the kitchen licking his fingers.

Since everyone had started into the house, Luna saw this action by her son and knew without even asking what he'd been into. Earlier in the day Shawn had watched in fascination as she had made the stuffing to go with their holiday meal. When he'd asked what she was making and got his answer, Shawn protested that stuffing came from a box and was cooked on the stove top not in the oven.

Luna had smiled indulgently at him and reminded her son how much better he had liked her homemade mac and cheese than he had the boxed kind, and promised this would be the same. That was how she knew he had been sampling the dressing the minute the adults had gone outside. As she invited everyone to take a seat at the table, she asked Shawn to help her carry in a few last minutes things. In the kitchen she grinned at him and asked, "Well?"

"You were right mom! Yours is much better! But is it okay if I tell everyone it's not so good so we have lots of leftovers?" he requested in a whisper.

"No, Shawn, it's not. Lying is never okay and I did make a lot so we're sure to have some leftover. Plus, I can make it again anytime you like."

"Really?! Not just for Thanksgiving?"

"Really," she assured him and shooed him into the dining room with a basket of hot-from-the-oven rolls.

As the food was passed around and everyone began filling their plates, everyone but Luna was surprised to see the pile of stuffing Shawn put on his plate.

The stunned look on Edward Sheffield's face when he opened the door and saw Sturgis standing there with his daughter and another man clearly showed that Kat hadn't told him who she was bringing home to dinner.

"Hi daddy," Kat said leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "This is Sturgis and his father William. Aren't you going to invite us in?"

As Kat brushed past her father Sturgis held out his hand to the still speechless man, "I don't know if you remember me or not Mr. Secretary, but I'm Captain Sturgis Turner, JAG Corps."

"Of course I remember you, Captain. I approved your promotion after all," Sheffield said, holding out his hand to Sturgis. "And if memory serves, your father is Navy as well?"

"Yes Sir, Chaplain William Turner, retired," William offered, taking the hand the SECNAV had extended to him.

"Welcome to our home. Won't you both come in? My wife is waiting for us in the sitting room…" he trailed off as he led the way.

The three men entered to find mother and daughter on opposite sides of the room trying to avoid eye contact with each other. At the men's arrival, Kat hurried over to Sturgis and linked arms with him. "Mom, I want you to meet my date, Sturgis Turner."

Sturgis crossed the room, taking Kat with him since she wouldn't let go of his arm, and offered his hand to Mrs. Sheffield saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. Thank you for having us in to your lovely home. This is my father, Chaplain William Turner US Navy, retired."

"How do you do?" she asked of both men as she shook the hands they offered.

They told her they were well and then Edward offered them both a drink. Seeing that Kat had a glass of wine in her hand, Sturgis asked for one also, and knowing it would be hours before he needed to drive again, William did as well.

The pre-meal conversation was stilted with many awkward pauses. It was clear the Sheffield's has not been expecting their daughter's date to be black. However, Sturgis could tell that Edward seemed unwillingly impressed that not only was her date mature and respectable, but a Navy man.

During the meal things seemed to improve when William took it upon himself to break the ice by telling a couple of amusing stories. After that conversation picked up and everyone relaxed enough to enjoy themselves.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When they finished eating Edward invited Sturgis and William to his study for a drink and cigar. Even though neither Turner smoked, being away from the ladies suited his plans so Sturgis agreed for both of them. Sturgis accepted a brandy while William said he would wait for coffee with the ladies. Both turned down the cigar. As they settled in leather wing-backed chairs, Sturgis leaned forward and said, "There was something I wanted to say to you Sir."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I fell in love with your daughter the first time we met and after a month of dating her, I believe she feels the same about me. I am sure you can understand that with my upbringing, I'm rather a traditionalist, so I would like to ask for your blessing to marry her."

"You don't do the job that I do without becoming talented in reading people, and I could tell by watching you today that your feelings for my daughter are sincere. However, reading a woman is far more difficult and that goes double for Katherine. She became an expert at hiding her feelings from me over the years. I do hope that she has the good sense and intelligence to fall in love with someone who will love her as you do."

Edward paused in what he was saying as if rethinking his next words and then continued, "That being said, I have to tell you that I believe she started dating black men in the hopes of getting a negative reaction from her mother and I. The thing of it is that you don't get far in politics or in the Navy without being color blind. Personally I only look for one color when looking down on someone and that is to see if they have a yellow streak down their back. I can't abide cowards! That's why I like and respected your old boss, Chegwidden, so much. Even though I never let him know that. He never backed down, he always stood up for what he believed in! So you go ahead and ask her with my blessing, and I hope that she has the good sense to say yes."

Sturgis was a bit dazed by the length of Edward's answer, but nonetheless pleased that the man had given him his blessing. Holding out his hand to the older man he said, "Thank you Sir!" I do love your daughter and promise to treat her well."

"I know you will, Sturgis. I hope we can welcome you to the family soon," Edward responded as the shook hands.

When they finished William hugged his son, saying, "I hope she says 'yes' also, son." Then he held out his hand to Edward saying, "That would make us father-in-laws together."

"That it would," he smiled as they shook hands.

With all the set up and preparation for the broadcast that day, the Kennex' were having their holiday meal for dinner instead of lunch as many of their friends had done. It had also meant that they had a light lunch because of the busy day and the anticipation of the huge feast to come later that evening.

Even though Nanny was wonderful with the children, the novelty of having a new mom had still not worn off and the twins especially wanted her opinion on almost everything, from what to wear, to how well they had done their homework. So Mac, who was still trying to adjust to the changes her pregnancy was causing, on top of her more than full-time job of being First Lady, was worn almost to the breaking point that day.

Kenneth noticed her flagging spirit, that her previous Marine training taught her to just battle through, and stopped her as she rushed to get things done before the First Family went on the air. She tried to tell him that she didn't have time to give him a run down of what needed to be done, but he insisted and she pulled out her list. Letting her read it to him to make sure he understood just what needed doing, he plucked it from her hand as she finished and went to put it away.

"Kenneth! I need that!" she protested reaching out to take it back.

"No, you need to rest. I'm going to see that all of this gets done and you're going to go and take a nice long soak in a hot bath."

When she started to protest again he placed a finger against her lips to stop her, then giving her a quick kiss he turned her around and swatted her six telling her agent to see that Sarah did as she was told. "Yes Sir!" her agent agreed with a smile and stepped aside to wait for the First Lady to leave the room. Mac complied after throwing a look over her shoulder that told Kenneth he hadn't heard the last of this.

With a grin he began delegating Sarah's jobs with the experience that his military training had given him.

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The meal was over and the table cleared at the Chegwidden house when AJ suggested they all sit down and watch the Presidential address that was scheduled to start soon. Everyone agreed and took their places in front of the TV. Sammy and Shawn sat on the floor, while Blake and Francesca decided on the couch. Luna was just about to join them, leaving AJ to his recliner, when her husband playfully grabbed her by the waist pulled her into his lap. "Let the lovebirds have the couch, you can sit with me woman!" he teased.

"Ohhhh! I'd love to since you asked me so nicely!" she laughed as she settled herself. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as Blake, Francesca, and Sammy laughed.

Shawn just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "They're always doing that!" he declared, that brought more laughter from the other three, and even AJ and Luna joined in.

The laughter died down as the announcer came on to introduce the program and then the camera panned from him to the First Family.

Trying to get three children ready for something as exciting as being on television was like herding cats Kenneth found out, as his wife was taking a much needed break. The twins, it seemed, had decided that they didn't want to wear the ties that had been laid out with their suits, and Laurel couldn't find her right shoe, and would not change to another pair that she did have both of. Nanny kept apologizing, nearly in tears, as if it were her fault the shoe was missing. Kenneth finally got her calmed enough to get the search going while he dealt with the tie issue.

The shoe was found and the twins were wearing ties when Sarah emerged from her bath looking relaxed and refreshed. She was just the tiniest bit upset that everything had gotten done apparently without any need of her. Although she tried to hide it Kenneth could tell she felt she hadn't been needed. He took a moment to pull her aside and tell her, "I don't have any idea how you do all you do! I nearly went crazy while you were gone!"

Pleased that she had been missed after all, Mac reassured him that everything looked perfect. They were all told to take their places then…it was show time!

The camera turned on the family after the announcer was finished and Kenneth spoke first. He welcomed the American public into their home and wished them all a wonderful holiday. He talked just a bit about the history of Thanksgiving and then said, "Because today is a day that we all take the time to reflect on the things that we have in our lives that we are thankful for, I, and my family, would like to share what we are thankful for with you. Personally I am thankful for this magnificent country we live in, where we are all free to live and worship as we choose. I am also grateful for loving and healthy children and a wonderful new wife that has blessed my life in more ways than I could ever have thought possible." Kenneth squeezed Sarah's hand and nodded at her to let her know he was finished and it was her turn.

Sarah Kennex smiled at her husband and then faced the camera. "I too am glad to live in this country where we have so many things to be grateful for. One of those things I believe is a strong and devoted military dedicated to keeping this country free. I am also so very lucky that Kenneth has seen fit to share his life and three beautiful children with me. We are also humbly in awe of a special angel that has granted us a very unexpected blessing. Although the odds were highly stacked against us, Kenneth and I have recently discovered we are going to become parents again. Our new addition is due at the end of April."

Laurel was next and she threw a flirtatious smile at the camera before starting, "I'm thankful to have my arm healing and only two more weeks till it's out of this cast! I'm also glad to have Sammy Darkhorse and Penny Benet as my really good friends, and best of all is that this is house is big enough that I can have my own room and don't have to share, even when the new baby gets here!"

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Marcus was the older twin so got to talk next. "I'm really, really glad that I'm ten minutes older so I get to go first in age things, and I'm even gladder that we're getting a tree house for Christmas!"

Kenneth and Sarah shared a resigned glance that their son would use this public forum to try and coerce them into giving him something that the twins had repeatedly already been told 'no' on. They would deal with this rebellion once they were off the air. Meanwhile it was Matthew's turn.

"I'm glad for the great new mom that we talked dad into getting for us and for the new baby, which I am hoping will be a boy even though Laurel wants it to be a girl. But most of all, right now I'm thankful I'm not Marcus cuz he's gonna get in a lot of trouble for lying about the tree house! I think a new horse would be a better Christmas present anyway!"

Mac and Kenneth couldn't help it. Both of them looked at each other and rolled their eyes and then started laughing. Then Kenneth had to calm himself to close the program. He had rehearsed what he was going to say with Sarah last night so she was a bit surprised at his opening words. "I guess you can see that Sarah and I have the same parenting joys and trials that every parent does, believe me, we are thankful for that too!" He shared a smile with his wife and then began his rehearsed speech, "Thank you all for allowing our family to come into your homes on this holiday. We all hope that you have a great Thanksgiving and that you all have many things to be thankful for. Have a wonderful holiday season and a blessed New Year."

The program cut back to the announcer and they were done.

"Well, I always said Sarah Mackenzie was resourceful and intelligent!" Edward Sheffield said as he turned off the television.

The two Turner men nodded in agreement as Mrs. Sheffield spoke up, "No dear, I believe your words were 'stubborn and outspoken'."

Sturgis laughed and told her, "She was a Marine Ma'am. To them it's the same thing."

She sighed and replied, "I never could understand the military mind, give me politics any day!"

"Sure mom! That's because in politics you know there's a lie behind every smile!"

"Katherine!" her father scolded.

"Oh right dad…I forgot…we're never allowed to voice the truth!"

Edward was about to protest this newest remark when Kat got to her feet and held out her hand to Sturgis. "I think it's time we were leaving!" she announced as she pulled him to his feet.

Taking this non-subtle hint, Sturgis and William still took the time to say pleasant good-byes to their host and hostess before they left.

AJ flipped the television off while every one was still laughing and said, "It sure looks like Mac has her hands full."

Luna smiled softly, her hand on her own tummy, "And now they're going to have another one to add to the fun."

"She's always wanted a family," AJ replied.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Francesca asked Blake.

"No, I had no idea. I guess they were waiting to tell anyone until the official announcement," he answered.

"I wonder how you go about throwing a baby shower for the First Lady of the United States?" Luna murmured.

"The same way you would for your friend and my former Chief of Staff," AJ told her with a smile.

"I can coordinate with you and the other guards if you want it to be a surprise, Luna," Blake offered.

"That would be fun!" Francesca exclaimed. "Will you let me help you plan it?" she asked as the phone rang. Luna nodded as she looked at the caller ID and grinned. It seemed that Harriett Roberts had been thinking along the same lines.

"Hello Harriett, and before you ask, yes Francesca and I are already talking about a shower for Sarah!" Luna laughed as Harriett cheered to find that great minds really did think alike.

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bud and Harriett had sent the boys off to play after they finished eating so they could watch the Presidential address in peace. Both of them sat there thinking how well and happy their friend looked even before the announcement was made. When that happened, Harriett squealed with delight and hugged her husband, "Oh this is wonderful! I know Mac's wanted to have a baby ever since Little AJ was born! I'm so happy for them!"

Bud grinned at her and said he was too, then he chuckled, adding, "I'm sure glad we sent the boys upstairs to play!"

"Why Buddy?"

"Were you too excited to hear what the kids said after Mac's announcement?"

"I guess I was," she admitted ruefully. "What did they say?"

"The boys decided to make their Christmas wishes public…one wants a tree house and the other a horse!"

"Oh! Well this spring when the weather permits we can have them over so they can play in AJ and Jimmy's tree house. But you're right about the boys, I'd hate to have to deal with them wanting a horse. But in the mean time, I need to call Luna and plan a baby shower for the First Lady of the United States!" she giggled as she reached for the phone.

As Luna and Harriett talked, Sammy Darkhorse turned to her father with glowing eyes and asked, "Daddy did you hear? Laurel said my name on TV!"

He grinned at her and said, "I heard. Do you think of her as your best friend too?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean there's other kids at school that I hang out with, but I really like Laurel and she understands when I talk about you and what you do for a job."

Blake chuckled at that, but had to agree that even though Laurel Kennex saw a Secret Service agent from the other side of the job, there weren't many children that would know what Sammy was talking about like she did. Glancing at Francesca, he asked, "Since those two are such good friends, do you think there might be a place for Laurel in our wedding?"

Smiling with understanding at a man who wanted to make his wedding as special for his daughter as it was for him, she answered, "I think that two junior bridesmaids would be a wonderful idea." Seeing that the phone call with Harriett was over, she added, "I was also hoping that you might be willing to be my matron of honor, Luna?"

"Oh my dear! I'd love to!" Luna exclaimed giving her step daughter a hug.

With sad eyes, Shawn asked, "What about me?"

"We want you to be our ring-bearer of course," Francesca told him.

"Yeah!" he cheered, jumping to his feet to hug her too.

When the TV crew had gone and they were waiting to be told that dinner was ready, Kenneth and Sarah sat the twins down to have a little talk with them. "First of all, Marc, I don't know what you thought would come of your comments about the tree house, but I can assure you it's not going to happen. Sarah and I will talk this over later and let you know what your punishment will be when we decide," his father informed him.

"Oh man!" he whined as his twin tried to hide a giggle behind his hand.

Mac spoke next, since Kenneth had made it clear that she was now their 'mom' and could set down punishments too, "As for you Matt, trying to use a national television show to talk us into getting you a new horse means that not only can you be sure you won't be getting one, but you are also banned from riding the one you do have for the rest of the year."

"A year!?" he cried. "I can't ride Darth for a year?! He'll forget me!"

Kenneth help up his hand for Matt to stop and for just a moment Mac thought he was going to rescind or lighten the punishment she had issued. Instead she was pleased to hear what he told the little boy, "If you had been listening you would have heard your mom say, 'the rest of the year', not, 'for a year'. There are only five weeks left in this year, and that is the time you won't be able to go riding."

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When they were in the car, Sturgis posed the question that had been on his mind as they left the house, "Kat, why did we leave so abruptly?"

"Because my parents and my views of politics are at opposite ends of the spectrum and I knew that if we got into that discussion there would be a fight. Things really had been going pretty good until then, which honestly is rare for any time we've been together since I left the house. I just didn't want to fight with you and your father there. So I figured it would be better all around if we just got out of there."

"That was very considerate of you Kat," William offered. "But all families fight you know. Sturgis and I have had our share as well, but maybe with our presence in your family home it might have served to smooth things over and some of the tension between you three could have been resolved."

"Thank you William, but I don't think that will ever happen. All of us are pretty entrenched in our views and none of us seem willing to give an inch."

"That may be, but you might be able to come to the point where you could agree to disagree and still be able to remain friends. There were a few times that Dad and I had to let that exist for a time between us," Sturgis added.

With a bit of a laugh in her voice, trying to hide the uncertainty that she felt in their relationship, she said, "If Sturgis and I are still seeing each other at Christmas, maybe we could give that a try."

William met his son's glance in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Yes let's hope that happens." He dropped them at the hotel after suggesting that he take them out to dinner the next night.

Sturgis agreed for the both of them secretly hoping that they would have something to celebrate.

They arrived in the sitting room of their suite and Kat plopped down on one of the couches as if she had just returned from a marathon shopping trip. Sturgis teased her about that and her explanation was that an afternoon with her parents was emotionally as draining as the shopping would have been physically.

Sitting down next to her on the couch, he took her hand in his and said, "Kat, I'd like to talk to you about something you said to my father…"

"Oh no!" she fretted. "Did I say something to offend him?!"

"No, it's something I'm concerned about…"

He hesitated long enough for her to jump in again, "You're mad at me about talking to your father about Christmas?"

"No Kat! What has me wondering is that you weren't sure if we would still be together then. Is there some reason you think we won't be?"

"I guess after the rocky start we had I just don't want to take anything for granted."

"I thought things had been going pretty well. Are there doubts in your mind?"

"Doubts about what, Sturgis? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Kat, I guess I have been a bit vague. I wanted to know if you see a future for us?"

"That's kind of up to you, isn't it?"

"No something like that has to be up to both of us. Because I do see a future for us. I asked your father for his blessing this afternoon."

"Blessing?" she asked, with an awe-struck gasp as she took in what that could mean.

Sliding off the couch and on to one knee, he looked into her eyes as he asked, "Katherine Sheffield will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! With or without babies, I do want to be your wife."

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "One yes would have done as long as you love me."

"I do!" Then with a giggle she asked, "How soon do you think I can say that officially?"

"Well, I'd like to say as soon as possible, but I'm guessing your mother will want some time to plan."

"Probably, but I don't really care about a big wedding, we could just stop off in Vegas on the way home for all I care!"

"I wasn't thinking that quickly. I would like dad to perform the ceremony, but it could be something small…maybe at Christmas?"

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"My parents would freak if your dad was there and they weren't. Maybe I could get some brownie points with them if I let mom plan us a fancy wedding. Would June be too long to wait?"

"I think letting your mother do that would thrill her to no end. June would be fine Kat." He reached into his pocket and brought out a black velvet ring box. "I hope that you'll like this, but if not, we can get a different one," he opened the box and she gasped. There was a half carat diamond solitaire atop a lovely white gold band.

"Oh Sturgis! It's beautiful! I love it!" she said, holding out her hand so he could slide the ring on her finger.

It was a bit large, but not so much that she couldn't wear it until they had the time to have it made smaller. Once it was in place, he kissed her finger and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. It started out sweet and tender, but quickly heated up. When they parted for air Sturgis swept her up into his arms and asked, "Will you make love with me tonight, Kat?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled and nodded.

Kat was surprised to find that Sturgis was a very aggressive lover. His refined and dignified manner during the day concealed a wild side that she found wonderfully exciting. It was very close to dawn when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Luna Chegwidden also had a nearly sleepless night, although for a different reason. She was so very worried about the upcoming three days. Her publicist had insisted that since it was the biggest Christmas shopping weekend of the year, it would be a perfect time to launch her book signing tour. Her book had been on the shelves for two weeks now and was already making impressive sales.

AJ had finally gotten up at 3am to make her some calming tea and then held her until she fell asleep.

Her first signing was scheduled for seven in the morning at Barnes and Noble in the Mall. Luna was sure that no one would be out book buying at that hour of the morning so she was actually able to eat the breakfast that AJ made her before they dropped Shawn off at the Roberts' house. Harriett had promised to keep an eye on him so AJ could stay with Luna for moral support.

They were startled when Mike Roberts answered the door rather than Bud or Harriett. Not knowing about Luna's case of nerves, he grinned and explained, "Harriett heard that the line started forming at the bookstore about an hour ago so she left right away and Bud went to meet her when I got here to watch the kids."

Luna sagged back against AJ when she heard this and once back in the Escalade, she tried to talk him into taking her home. He shook his head resignedly and reminded her that he would be by her side the whole time. That seemed to help her until they got near the store and she saw that the line stretched around the block. It took AJ almost ten minutes to convince her to get out of the car.

As they walked up to the store AJ kept his arm around her shoulders. They had almost reached the door when they heard their names called out. Turning to look at the line of people waiting to get into the store as soon as it opened, they saw Bud and Harriett waving at them. Walking over to them, the people in the line began to take notice. Luna was an uncommon enough name that they realized that this was who a lot of them were there to see.

They began to gather around her as much as they could without actually giving up their places in line. AJ could feel Luna's tension as this happened. Harriett leaned close to them and asked if it looked like the book was going to sell out before they got there to please hold three copies for her, she wanted to give them as gifts. AJ nodded as he saw two woman near Luna notice she was pregnant and reached out to touch her tummy without asking. That was enough to make him want to get her away. Harriett had seen this too and apologized for calling them over.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The store manager must have been watching for them to arrive because he quickly unlocked the door and let them inside as they reached it. Over the protests of the crowd, he closed and relocked the door after telling them they would open in fifteen minutes. The assistant manager took their coats, and asked how they wanted their coffee, while her boss got the Chegwiddens settled at the table where several stacks of Luna's book were waiting to be signed.

When they were left alone for a moment, Luna asked, "Did you see that line?!"

"Yes I did, and did you see how eagerly your fans greeted you?"

Smiling at him a bit sheepishly she replied, "I guess they were okay."

"I don't know what I'll do, being known as Mr. Luna Chegwidden!" he sighed dramatically.

"Oh you!" she laughed and punched his arm lightly.

The assistant manager saw that as she delivered their coffee, "Ah true love!" she giggled.

"Yes it is!" they replied in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

The assistant manager sighed a bit jealously that she didn't have that in her life, and went to finish getting the store ready for opening.

Then before Luna was really for it, the doors opened and people poured in. Many, but not all of them, formed a new line in front of the table where she and AJ sat.

Luna loved her husband dearly, but she had honestly not believed his assurances about her scars. However as one person after another came up to her to get an autograph, not one of them stared, or reacted badly to her appearance. By the time Bud and Harriett got up to the table, Luna had actually relaxed and was beginning to enjoy herself.

Since they were only the ninth or tenth people in line, the store's stock of books was still fine and Luna was flattered when Harriett asked her to sign three new copies of the book for Christmas gifts as well as the one she had bought for herself the day it came on the market. Because there was quite a long line behind them, the Roberts' didn't stay long to chat, but said they would love it if the AJ and Luna could stay for dinner when they finished the second book signing. AJ agreed for them since Luna was already talking to the next person in line.

By lunch, Luna was riding on a high AJ had never seen in her before. Her self confidence had risen several notches and she couldn't stop smiling. Her happiness cast a glow about her that only added to the one she'd already had from being pregnant. On the walk to the restaurant, she was turning enough male heads that AJ felt the need to keep a territorial arm around her shoulders. Even the fact that she was pregnant, and clearly with someone, didn't stop some of the men from giving her the once over.

To Luna's credit, she didn't even notice. She was too busy talking about different things people at the singing had said about her book to focus on anything else. Her joy was contagious and AJ's heart swelled to see her so happy.

The second store the story was the same as the first, with the exception of the line out front whey they arrived and that was only because the store had been open for hours. Inside the line at her table was already forming. The manager got them settled and told them to call him if they were getting low on books because he had more in back.

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Mac and Kenneth had meant to discuss Marc's punishment before they went to bed that night, but neither of them had expected the response the 'baby announcement' would make and they couldn't stop marveling about it. The first of the telegrams had arrived between the time they went off the air and got called to eat, and they had just kept pouring in. Mac complained that this was worse than when she'd been shot and Kenneth just laughed. She gave him a mild glare, knowing that she would be the one that had to answer them.

Mac was still thumbing through the new stack she'd been handed right before they sat down. She paused when she saw Harm's name. She'd had no word from him after he'd attended her wedding, and she hadn't really expected to ever hear from him again after the cold shoulder he'd given her that day. But here was a rather long message to be in a telegram and she pulled it out of the stack to read it:

Mac, thought you said that couldn't happen, or was that just a line for me? Mattie went and got herself pregnant too. Trying to decide if between adoption or abortion for her. She thinks she is in LOVE! She wants to marry him and keep it, but she's only 17. Harm

With a sigh Mac read it again and realized Harm hadn't changed at all and probably never would. She put his telegram on the bottom of the pile and focused on her family and all that they had to be thankful for.

Since the kids were out of school that weekend, Mac and Kenneth let them sleep in on Friday. That meant the two of them were alone for breakfast, or alone as they could be with their agents hovering nearby. However, the presence of the MIB didn't stop them from talking about Marc's punishment for his stunt of the day before. Since Harriett had called last night to say they had watched the show and offered the boys the use of the Roberts' tree house as soon as the weather would allow it, the best solution his parents could come up with was that Matt would be allowed to go over and play three times before Marc would be able to do so. The anticipation and delay of this punishment would only add to the magnitude of it.

As expected, when they told him what they had come up with, Marc was very upset. He protested, cried, shouted and which got him sent to his room until dinner, at which time he came out clearly having decided never to speak to them again or at least for the foreseeable future. He continued to pout and sigh dramatically all through the rest of the weekend.

Sturgis and Kat told William of their engagement Friday evening at dinner and his son could tell he was both thrilled for them and honored to be asked to perform the ceremony.

Kat had called her parents to see if they could drop by for a casual lunch on Saturday and they made their announcement again. Her mother was actually reduced to tears when Kat asked her to help plan the June wedding. She kicked into high gear without a moments warning and declared that at their annual Christmas party would be the perfect time for the public announcement. The couple agreed and Edward found a quite moment to thank Sturgis for going along with all of this. He had correctly assumed his daughter wouldn't have done it without his encouragement.

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas passed quickly for everyone. Trying to fit special shopping into already full schedules was a challenge to all, but somehow it all managed to get done.

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

December had brought a rather large surprise for Blake Darkhorse. He had tentatively asked the First Lady of the United States if it would be inappropriate to request that she and the President act as attendants for the wedding of one of their Secret Service agents. Not only had Mac, after checking with Kenneth, said yes they would, but, she had offered the foyer of the White House itself as a place for the private wedding that the couple had planned to have at her father's home. With the added security measures that would be needed for the President and First Lady to be there, moving the wedding seemed the best thing to do. After being consulted about the change AJ Chegwidden had answered, 'how could he mind his daughter getting married in the White House?'

During that month, Francesca had worked hard on a special surprise for Blake and about three days before her flight back to the US she knew that after the New Year she would be able to move herself and her business to her father's and fiancé's country. There would have to be a few trips during the year, but she would keep them to the bare minimum. The only thing left to do was to pay a visit to her mother and tell her the news. Maybe an invitation to the White House for her daughter's wedding would go a long ways toward improving her mood, when Francesca told her she was moving out of the country. Then again, knowing her mother, probably not!

Luna had been away from home quite a lot during the month. Her book was now number four on the best sellers list and the signing tour was going amazingly well. It seemed that each time she left for another out of town signing she did so with more confidence than the last. AJ was so proud of her, but worried a bit that she might be overdoing it so late in her pregnancy. She smiled and promised him she was fine and that there would be no signings that weren't within driving distance after the New Year. Her due date was February third.

Kat had excitedly told Sturgis that she had managed to secure a date for a book signing at her shop with the hot new author, Luna Chegwidden. She was shocked when Sturgis grinned and said he knew her. When asked 'how', he explained that she was the wife of his former CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Kat asked if he might be able to be free for lunch the day she came into town. Even though it was the middle of the week, Sturgis promised he would clear the time to do so.

It wasn't unusual for the First Lady of the United States to have whatever she was wearing commented on in the news, but Mac was surprised when it happened mid-December. She had a day free of meetings and appointments, so was dressed casually in maternity jeans and a cute T-shirt Harriett had bought for her. She was cutting through the public area of the House to save time and happened on a class tour. She had no idea when she stopped to say a few words to the fourth grade class that the teacher had pulled out her cell phone and captured a picture of her. The woman got a nice sized check for selling the picture, and the next morning the front page photo was of six month pregnant Sarah Kennex wearing a shirt with an arrow pointing to her tummy, claiming: Daddy's Little Tax Deduction!

The T-shirt was the top news story of the day and everyone seemed to have something to say about it. The older, conservatives thought it to be 'outrageous' and 'improper' while the younger, liberal crowd thought it 'cute' and 'sweet'. When asked to comment on the T-shirt at a public appearance, Kenneth replied, "The same friend that gave Sarah her shirt, gave me one saying, 'Expectant Father'! What can I say? We're happy and excited about the coming baby."

When he was asked if any names had been chosen, he answered, "It's still being debated, but I keep reminding my wife that I have veto power."

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Luna arrived in town and took the courtesy shuttle from the airport to the hotel. The flight had tired her out more than she expected, three time zones and being pregnant didn't seem to go well together. Luckily her first signing wasn't until the next morning, but she had promised to have dinner with one of the store owners that night. She was hoping that a short nap would make her feel better.

Two hours later she woke, amazed at how refreshed she was. After a quick shower and a call home so she could talk to Shawn before he went to bed, she was ready to go out to dinner. She had promised to call AJ back when she returned so they could have a 'private' chat. These talks had quickly become the high points of her trips. At first they had both been a bit reserved about having a conversation like that on the phone, but they soon realized it was actually fun and made her homecomings all the more eagerly anticipated.

Waiting in the hotel lobby, Luna was surprised when she was approached by two people, one of whom looked familiar. If she wasn't mistaken, the man was someone she'd met at AJ's retirement party.

Kat walked up to Luna and greeted her with a handshake while introducing herself. Then she said, "I think you already know Captain Turner, he used to work with your husband."

Shaking his hand, Luna smiled and said, "Yes, we've met, although AJ and I weren't married at the time."

"That's right. It was an honor to serve with the Admiral, he was a great CO."

"So how do the two of you know each other?" Luna asked.

Together they told the story of how Sturgis' birthday gift had led to their meeting. Dinner was fun and full of shared laughter, Luna had a lot of things to tell AJ that night on the phone.

The conversation would have gone on much longer if AJ and Shawn didn't have school the next day and Luna's signing was bright and early in the morning too. They reluctantly said good night and AJ promised that when she got home the day after tomorrow he would have a special welcome waiting for her.

She flew through the three different signings she had that day and again had dinner with Kat and Sturgis. The next morning she checked out of her hotel and hopped on the flight that would take her home to her husband and son.

Francesca arrived a week before the wedding and got right to work making sure the gowns she had designed for Luna and Sarah fit properly. There weren't too many designers out there trying to dress six and seven month pregnant women. Both of her attendants were thrilled with her designs. Marcella would also be wearing a gown Francesca had created, but it had been finished and fitted before she left Italy. The mother of the bride would arrive the day before the wedding.

She had asked her father to wear his fancy dress uniform and AJ and been pleased to have a reason to wear it again. Both Blake and Kenneth would be wearing morning suits.

The ceremony itself would be held in the foyer in front of the White House Christmas tree.

Blake had flown to Italy on one of his weekends off and had met Francesca's mother. He had found her to be cool and distant as if she were royalty and he a rather unwanted visitor to her realm. When they were alone and talking the night before Marcella arrived Francesca apologized in advance for any scene her mother might make. Blake merely smiled, thinking that this was just bridal nerves on Francesca's part and that she was over-reacting to what she thought her mother might do.

Then she leaned over and whispered her Christmas surprise for him in his ear. Blake had to restrain himself to keep from shouting for joy since Sammy was sleeping just down the hall. He didn't think she would've been able to top the news that she was ready to live and work in the US, but this new news proved how utterly wrong he could be! They decided to tell Sammy in the morning everyone else at the wedding.

Marcella flew in and asked to be taken right to her hotel. She had booked a spa treatment for the afternoon, wanting to look her best before seeing AJ again and this new wife of his.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Luna had invited the wedding party to their home for dinner and everyone had accepted. That meant the Secret Service arrived early to make sure the place was safe for the President and First Lady. She had stressed over what to make for this important dinner, it couldn't be too plain, with the prestigious guest list. AJ didn't want her to get too elaborate since she was only six weeks from her due date. She couldn't make anything Italian, because she was sure it wouldn't be up to Marcella's standards.

Trying to be helpful, Shawn suggested his favorite meal of mac and cheese, at which point AJ insisted he go out to play in the newly fallen snow before his mother killed him. Finally, she had decided on a prime rib roast with seasoned new potatoes, and a cauliflower and carrot casserole. With it she would serve a fruit salad and her prize red velvet cake for desert.

With Shawn safely in his snowsuit, AJ returned to the kitchen to be any help that he could. The night of the dinner, he insisted she take a break before the guests arrived and take a long hot bath while he and Shawn set the table. Giving him a kiss for understanding, Luna disappeared into the new master suite.

Not realizing quite how tired she was, Luna ended up falling asleep in the bathtub and didn't wake up until she heard Dammit's excited barking announcing that they had visitors and she should be let out of the mud room to greet them.

After having served at JAG with Mac all those years, it was hard some days to picture her as the First Lady of the country. Today, however, was not one of those days. She arrived with her husband, surrounded by the Secret Service and her step-children, looking very maternal herself in a lovely Christmas red maternity dress.

In the back of the house, Luna raced to get dried off and dressed while her husband and son greeted the first of their guests. She was just emerging as Francesca, Blake, and Sammy, arrived with Marcella.

AJ offered to take their coats and while he was hanging them up Marcella asked a question of her daughter that fell into one of those silences no one plans or expects. She asked, "Where is AJ's wife? Both of those other women are pregnant so it can't be one of them!"

AJ turned and handed Blake the last coat to hang up as he took Marcella by the arm and said, "Let me introduce you around Marcella. Everyone else knows everyone." He started with Mac and her family and even introduced Shawn as his step-son before walking over to Luna and putting a loving arm around her waist. "And this is my wife, Luna. Darling, I'd like you to meet Francesca's mother, Marcella Paretti."

The two women shook hands politely, but Marcella's eyes were on her daughter as she said, "No one told me you were expecting."

Luna suggested, "Maybe Francesca was just too busy with wedding plans to mention it."

Marcella, seeing the awkward position she was in, mumbled her congratulations and then turned her attention to Kenneth. She began to talk about the differences between Italian and US political systems. Having been a Mayor's daughter, she had an interesting viewpoint.

Blake couldn't help but notice that every time the dinner conversation turned to talk about the coming babies, Sammy was dying to blurt out the news they had told her that morning. He leaned over and consulted quickly with Francesca. She looked over at her future step-daughter and agreed that it would be okay to put Sammy out of her misery.

Raising his glass and waiting for everyone to fall silent, Blake began, "Francesca and I would like to thank her father and Luna for having this dinner for us. It was a fantastic meal! We'd also like to thank all of you for adjusting your holiday plans to include our wedding. Also, I would like to offer a toast…to the three most beautiful expectant women in the world!"

Everyone had raised their glasses along with Blake, but as he finished he got several different reactions:

Marcella started to protest that she might have put on a pound or two, but that she wasn't pregnant.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sarah and Luna shared knowing glances and then smiled at Francesca.

Shawn looked confused, as Sammy was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

AJ looked at Francesca and asked, "Daughter, are you about to make me a grandfather?"

"Si Papa," she answered softly, not quite sure how he was taking the news.

She was very relieved when he grinned and said, "Well at least your baby's uncle or aunt will be a few months older!"

Everyone laughed at that comment as Marcella finally realized whom Blake had been talking about. "Francesca! My baby! You're expecting?!"

"Yes Mama. I'm sorry you thought Blake was talking about you."

"Oh well I guess I can forgive him for that, but I'm not sure I can forgive him for making me a grandmother!" she shuddered as she said it and continued, "I'm not ready for that!"

"Well it will be several months from now, maybe you could get used to the idea?" her daughter questioned.

"I guess I'll have to!" Marcella sighed.

As that issue seemed settled, Luna and Sarah took turns congratulating Blake and Francesca and welcoming her into the ranks of expectant mothers.

The rest of the evening was filled with talk of babies and the wedding the next day. It wasn't until they realized that Shawn had fallen asleep in his chair that they noticed how late it had gotten. Good nights were said and everyone began to head for the door. As Luna handed out coats, AJ lifted Shawn into his arms to take him to bed. Francesca looked on just a bit wistfully, thinking that she had missed having those kinds of times with her father.

Sturgis and Kat once again flew east for a holiday. This time they would be announcing their engagement at the Sheffield's annual Christmas party. They had also promised Chaplain Turner that they would attend the midnight mass where he was going to deliver the sermon. Kat wasn't sure she really wanted to attend church, but Sturgis was putting up with so much from her mother that she didn't feel she could say no when she saw how much it meant to both Turner men.

With the party and the service the same night, Kat had to make sure that her mother was aware of when they needed to leave to get to the church on time. That presented a problem. Her mother insisted that the perfect time to make the announcement would be at midnight. Kat couldn't help but be secretly happy when she informed her mother that if that was the only time that would do, she would be making the announcement without the happy couple there!

Before things got out of control between the two women, as he had seen them do in the past month over wedding plans, Sturgis stepped in to offer a suggestion. Edward looked on, proud that he'd been right about this young man, as Sturgis skillfully refocused Kat's mother. "After the dinner there will be toasts offered, won't there?" Getting a nod of confirmation from Mrs. Sheffield he continued, "Mightn't that be another opportunity when the engagement could be announced?"

Reluctant though she was to give any ground, Kat's mother saw the determined looks on the three faces in front of her and conceded that plan would have to do.

The wedding itself went off without a hitch and was as perfect as any couple could have wished. Shawn, the ring bearer, came down the stairs first and alone. Sammy and Laurel Kennex were junior brides maids in place of the traditional flower girl, and came down the curved staircase together. They were followed by the two very lovely pregnant attendants who were met at the bottom by the two groomsmen, Kenneth and a fellow Agent that Blake had been friends with since they trained together. Francesca came down the staircase on her handsome father's arm, a vision in ivory lace and velvet.

The group photo with everyone in it was featured on the society page of the next day's paper. But Francesca's favorite picture was of herself, standing between Sarah and Luna, with the two of them laughingly pointing at her still flat tummy.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The night of the party, Sturgis, in his Mess Dress uniform, was the perfect foil for Kat in her emerald green velvet evening gown. The diamond that he had given her when he proposed was hidden in his pocket to be presented to her at the announcement.

The party was a roaring success as usual. Mrs. Sheffield was in her element planning such things and everyone who was anyone was there. The meal was a big hit as well, a credit to the caterers that she hired every year, and just as the desert was served, Edward stood to clink his glass for everyone's attention. When all was quiet, he made the formal announcement that Katherine Marie Sheffield would marry Captain Sturgis William Turner this coming summer.

Sturgis and Kat stood, as planned, and he slid the ring onto her hand. They shared a brief kiss to polite applause and then were allowed to go back to their desert. By the time they left the party they were sure everyone in the room had stopped to congratulate them about the engagement.

Kat was surprised at how moving she found Chaplain Turner's sermon. It truly touched her heart and at least twice she found herself wiping away a tear. Sturgis squeezed her hand understandingly the first time it happened, and put his arm around her shoulders the second.

After the service they went to an all night diner with William and had breakfast then returned to his home to exchange gifts before falling into their beds for a long winter's nap.

Things settled down after the holidays for most families.

Marcella had returned to Italy vowing that she would return when the baby came to help her inexperienced daughter.

Luna kept her promise that the only book signings she would do were within driving distance.

Francesca and Blake settled down to married life and all the joys it can bring.

There seemed to be only one family that wasn't content in the New Year. The Presidential family was having quite a hard time dealing with one thing. Kenneth was starting the extensive amount of traveling that he needed to do with his re-election campaign.

Because there had been no one home the last time he ran for office, all three children had traveled with him. Kenneth had simply hired a tutor to take care of their schooling. This time however, he was married and normally a candidate's wife would accompany her husband on the trail, but because of Sarah's condition and the warnings from her doctor about being extra cautious during her pregnancy, she was staying home.

That fact meant that the children would not have to be pulled out of school; they could remain at home as well. No one was particularly happy with the situation, but at least the adults understood that there was nothing to be done about it.

Sarah found it hard to let him go. Each time she watched him pack his bags, it seemed to get harder. She had never considered herself a clingy person, but whether it was the hormones from being pregnant or just the fact that she was truly in love with her husband, she couldn't keep from crying at every parting. She knew that made it more difficult on Kenneth, but there just didn't seem to be any way she could stop herself.

There were still many things to keep her busy, her normal duties as First Lady, as well as extra personal appearances promoting Kenneth's campaign. On top of all that she had three unhappy children to deal with and a nursery to prepare for the baby. She was a very busy woman, but she was also a very lonely one.

Late at night, exhausted from a day on the road, he would call her. These calls were the only thing that helped them get through the times apart. Hearing each other's voices kept them connected. She would fill him in on her day as he would her. She would also give him news of the children and nursery updates, and he would always ask after her and the baby as she would ask after his health. Many of these nightly calls ended with both of them falling asleep with their phones in their hands.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Mid January Harriett held a triple baby shower for Luna, Sarah, and Francesca. Luna was only two weeks from her due date by this time. The others kept pressing her for the names she and AJ had chosen, but she remained firm and refused to tell. Mac was due in nine weeks and admitted that she and Kenneth had dithered about finding out the sex of the baby before it was born. However, their child had not been shy at all during Mac's last ultrasound and opened her legs widely to let them know they only needed to worry about girl's names. She rubbed her tummy and said her name would be Leah Marie.

Francesca, who wasn't due until the end of July, said that they had chosen a name for each sex since they didn't want to know until the birth. Then she grinned and asked if any of them would have a problem keeping a secret from her Papa. All the ladies swore that they would keep the secret with the exception of Luna. When all eyes turned to her she sheepishly admitted that AJ had his ways of making her confess secrets to him.

The women all laughed knowingly at Luna's blush and Francesca declared, "It's good to know that the saying is true in Papa's case!"

Of course then everyone had to know what saying she was talking about. Francesca laughingly told them, "It is said that, just because there is snow on the rooftop, doesn't mean that there's not still a fire in the furnace!"

Luna blushed even more at that and then giggled, "Even though he doesn't have a lot of snow left these days, his furnace is working just fine."

Mac patted Luna's tummy and said, "We can see that! Are the two of you planning on having more after this one?"

"No, we didn't really plan for this one, and even though we couldn't be happier about it, we both agreed that one is enough."

"Wait a minute! We got sidetracked here!" Harriett exclaimed. "Francesca was going to tell us something!"

Once again looking at her step mother, Francesca said, "Maybe this will be easy to keep secret since Papa will not suspect that there is a secret to discover. The only reason I was hoping it would be a while before he finds out, is that he is already almost as over-protective about me as he is about Luna! And if he found out I am carrying twins…"

She didn't get any farther in her confession as the whole room erupted in squeals of pleasure. She was hugged repeatedly and congratulated over and over again as well. There were of course comments on Blake's virility, but Francesca grinned and said it was really her father's fault.

At the shocked looks on every face Francesca almost choked with laughter. When she could finally talk, she told them that there was no history of twins any where in Blake's family, nor on Marcella's side, but her father was a twin so she was going to blame the two she was carrying on him. The ladies were once again laughing. By the end of the party all of their sides were hurting, and Luna threatened to tell AJ it was their faults if she went into early labor.

Because he didn't want her driving so late in her pregnancy AJ was knocking on the door just as they were cleaning up all the wrapping paper from the massive amount of gifts that had been exchanged. Since none of the three guests of honor had babies in their homes recently, they all needed everything. Since Harriett had very young twin daughters she couldn't loan out or give away any baby items. Because all four families were doing well financially, the gifts were plentiful in the extreme.

Luna and Francesca teased AJ about not bringing a team to load their gifts as Mac's guards loaded her things. He good naturedly grumbled and taunted his daughter that he was loading gifts for his wife and daughter, while his son-in-law was loading Mac's! Francesca just grinned and blew a kiss to her 'on duty' husband.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Everyone thanked Harriett once again for a wonderful afternoon and then piled into their rides and headed home. Francesca was going home with her father and Luna. Blake would meet her there for dinner when he got off duty then take her and her gifts home. At the house they told Shawn all about the party that he was still upset he hadn't gotten to attend.

Luna assured him again that AJ and Jimmy Roberts hadn't been there either. Bud had taken them to a movie so they wouldn't be underfoot during the party.

It was exactly a week after the party and still seven days from her due date when Luna woke AJ in the middle of the night. Long accustomed to waking and being alert in an instant, he had no trouble at all comprehending her panted message that it was time.

Her bag was packed and AJ got her and it into the Escalade before dashing back into the house to carry out the still sleeping Shawn wrapped in a blanket. The plan was to drop him of at Francesca's when Luna went into labor. His daughter lived right on the way to Bethesda. Calling Francesca and Luna's doctor to let them know they were on the way, AJ drove quickly but competently through the nearly deserted streets.

Francesca watched as her father tenderly tucked Shawn in on her couch and then saw Shawn whisper something in AJ's ear as he was about to straighten up. Shawn was asleep again in seconds as AJ stood there with a tear on his cheek. Going over to him, Francesca gently placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "What did he say Papa?"

Still looking at the child that was the son of his heart if not is body, AJ answered, "He asked me to tell his mom that the new baby wouldn't mind her scars either."

Choked up at the understanding of the little boy that was her step-brother she said, "He's a very special little boy."

"Yes he is, and his mother is waiting out in the car. I'll call you as soon as the baby is born, Darlin'."

"Okay Papa, wish Luna the best for Blake and I."

"I will. Thank you, daughter!" Kissing her quickly on the cheek he hurried out the door.

Seven hours later little Roberta (Bobbie) Joy Chegwidden made her appearance. She weighed in at a healthy eight pounds, two ounces, was twenty-one inches long, and had a full head of black hair. When he first saw her, AJ rubbed his head and asked his wife, "Are you sure she's mine?"

While the medical staff looked on in shock, Luna laughed and punched his arm, "Oh you! Cut the cord so we can hold her!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he chuckled and did just that. They had their moment with their new daughter and then when the nurse took her to be cleaned up, AJ said he would make a few calls and see Luna back in her room.

His first call was to Francesca, but before he could give her any details, his daughter explained that at the shower they had developed a fun code. Because the words 'booty call' had such a different and risqué meaning these days they'd all thought it would be funny to tell their husbands they'd gotten a booty call when each baby was born. "So Papa, what color 'booty call' is this?"

AJ chuckled and then told her it was a pink one, he went on to give her the details about her new baby sister then hung up to make his other calls. Hoping to catch Mac and Harriett at breakfast, he placed a 'booty call' to the First Lady of the United States. The reaction this caused as the news swept through the White House, he wouldn't hear about for a few days. But as Mac snatched the phone away from Kenneth, with a scowl on his face, who had also been reaching for it to find out who was calling his wife, AJ was greeted with Mac's musical laughter and a guess of "AJ?"

"How did you guess?" he questioned.

"Well Luna was the first one of us due! So what color 'booty call' is this?" she asked as she watched the look on Kenneth's face change.

He once again reported that it was a pink call and gave Mac the same information he had given Francesca. AJ ended the call saying that he would take great pleasure in thinking about the President of the United States making 'booty calls' in a month or so.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The Roberts' household was his next call and he asked to be put on speakerphone before announcing that this was a booty call for Harriett. She gasped and giggled, but Bud, trusting his ex-CO the way he did, knew there had to be a reasonable explanation for AJ's words other than the obvious. When AJ began to explain, Bud was relieved that he hadn't jumped to conclusions.

Kenneth had cleared as much of his schedule as he could around Sarah's due date and she assured him with her impeccable time-sense that would be enough. But young Leah Marie had other plans and was late. Kenneth had a commitment out of town that he just couldn't cancel, so was in California when Sarah went into labor. Luckily, with Air Force One at his disposal, he could take off at almost a moments notice and did. He was at his wife's side in time to see their daughter born.

Blake Darkhorse, by this time, knew all about the booty calls and looked on in amusement as Kenneth made those calls knowing that his time would be coming up soon.

Francesca managed to keep her secret from her Papa until mid May, when he found out through an overheard conversation. She had been in the Chegwidden nursery with Luna watching her nurse the baby, and Shawn and Sammy were in the living room while AJ was loading the dishwasher with dinner dishes. He was coming through the living room on his way to the nursery to check on the three females in his life when he heard the news.

Shawn had been bragging about how wonderful his baby sister was, when Sammy, who in retaliation told him that in two and a half months she would have two babies to play with!

AJ hurried down the hall to confront his daughter with this. His demanded explanation caused Luna to jump to the defense of her step daughter. "Now AJ! She just didn't want you to worry!" thus revealing previous knowledge of the news.

"You knew!?" he gasped.

Holding their three and a half month old daughter in front of her as if she were a shield, Luna was completely aware that it wasn't really necessary. She only meant to distract him from Francesca for a few extra moments. And it had worked. By the time he turned back to look at his eldest daughter, his upset had passed and only his loving concern showed in his eyes.

"Don't be angry, Papa. I asked Luna not to tell you because you would worry."

With a sheepish grin his first question proved that she had been right, "Are you and the babies okay?"

"Everything is perfect, Papa. I am healthy and so are the twins, but because this is your fault…"

She was interrupted by AJ's protest and Luna's laugh, so she had to explain about the only twins in either family was on his side, hence her having two was his fault. "And because of that, we will name one of them after you."

"Then let's hope they are both girls! You know I hate my name."

"I know Papa, and we took that into consideration. The ultrasound showed that one of them is definitely a boy. The second one was being shy and not giving us a view of its sex, so I'm guessing a girl, but the odds are still 50/50 on that one. However the boy will be Drake, for Blake's father, and his middle name will be Chegwidden."

Hugging Francesca, AJ said, "Thank you darling, that's perfectly fine." Looking over at his wife, he added, "You, I will deal with later for keeping this a secret from me!"

"Oh no!" she cried in mock fear.

Francesca laughed, winked at her father, and said, "Yes Papa, Luna told us all at the shower how you deal with her when she keeps secrets!"

"Oh she did, did she?" he asked with a menacing smile.

"Now look what you've done Francesca?!" Luna sighed dramatically as she placed the baby gently in her crib.

With a knowing wink she replied, "You can thank me later," as she left the room to answer the knock at the front door that she was expecting to be her husband. As she left, she heard Luna squeal and laugh. Looking back into the room she saw her father had grabbed Luna around the waist and was spinning her in a circle as he kissed her.

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Two months earlier, Kat had delivered some surprising news to Sturgis. When they had returned from back east after Christmas Sturgis had given up his small utilitarian apartment and moved into Kat's place above the bookstore. This added twelve minutes to his drive to and from the office but was well worth it. Things were going very well between them with just a few arguments, mainly over getting used to living with another person, something neither of them was used to doing, and not about their relationship.

Then in March, Kat had told him they were going to become parents. His first reaction after happiness was to suggest that they get married right away and not wait for June. Kat laughed and told him she wanted to wait. Her mother had done all that work on the plans. Sturgis then asked if she was going to tell her parents about the baby. With an evil grin she told him, "I'm not due till September. When we see them in June should be soon enough to tell them."

With a resigned shake of his head, because he had suspected that would be her plan, he asked, "Do you want me to wait to tell my father too then?"

"Oh no, you can tell him, just as long as you ask him not to mention it to my parents when he sees them to talk about the ceremony."

And that is what they did. Kat was having her dress made in California so her mother didn't hear anything about the fittings to adjust to Kat's growing tummy.

William had been pleased and congratulated them both on the coming baby, he understood that couples these days didn't wait for marriage to sleep together, but he had hoped that they would have waited till then to have a child. Nonetheless, he was happy about the coming grandchild and looked forward to seeing them when they flew back east for the wedding. He was told Kat wanted to surprise her parents with the news, so promised not to say anything about what he knew.

Her mother's reaction, when the two of them arrived by cab, from the airport, at the house, was all that Sturgis had imagined it would be. She flipped! Edward watched his wife ranting and raving for a moment before he approached his daughter. Opening his arms with a hesitant look on his face, he offered her a hug.

Kat stepped into his arms, wondering if this child would finally bridge the gulf that had grown between them over the years. He said, "Congratulations to you both!" After the hug ended, he offered his hand to Sturgis.

When Kat's mother saw what was happening, she stopped long enough to glare at her husband and demand, "You're happy about this?"

"I am happy that they are going to know the joys of parenthood. Also that we are expecting out first grandchild, but I understand that you're upset about her being pregnant for your big shindig."

"Shindig?!" she nearly shrieked. "You're calling what has been proclaimed as 'the wedding of the season' and that the President and First Lady of the United States are coming to, as shindig?!"

Kat and Sturgis tried to hide their smiles at all this drama, but it was very difficult. Sturgis had sent the wedding invitation to 'Mac' his former co-worker and friend. It was still hard to think of the kick-ass Marine as the First Lady. She had actually sent a short note in response rather than the standard card that came with the invitation. Mac had wanted to know if Sturgis really wanted her and Kenneth there knowing that their presence would take attention away from the wedding just because of who they were. Sturgis assured her that he would like to see her there and knowing the President and First Lady would be coming would score bonus points with his future mother-in-law. Mac laughed when she read that and happily sent in the response card for her and Kenneth. The four children would be left at home.

Sturgis had asked his old friend Harmon Rabb to be his best man and his Chief of Staff from San Diego to be a groomsman, then he discovered that Kat's mother was insisting she have five attendants and he would need to find three more. He put in calls to Bud Roberts and Admiral Chegwidden not sure they would be willing to do so, but was pleasantly surprised when both of them agreed. The problem was he had no idea who to ask for the last spot.

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Elaine Sheffield was pleased to tell him that Katherine had one male cousin that could fill the spot when he reported the problem. So the cousin was pressed into service and the problem was solved.

When things finally calmed down a bit, Elaine decided that Kat wasn't all that big and if she would just keep her rather large bouquet of flowers held in front of her belly she should be able to keep it hidden.

Things went just as planned and no one in the church could tell that the bride was pregnant as she walked up the aisle. It wasn't until it was time for the exchange of rings, when Chaplain Turner asked them to join hands that she deliberately turned in profile to hand her bouquet to her maid of honor, that the secret was revealed. It seemed like the entire congregation gasped as one and Mrs. Sheffield buried her face in her hankie to try and hide from the shame.

The next day the pictures in the society columns were all of the pregnant bride, much to the delight of Kat. But the most amusing part of the day was when Mac and Luna had approached the newly married couple and told them the story of the 'booty calls'. They both made Sturgis promise to call them when Kat delivered. With their arms around each other, both of them promised they would remember.

Even though Harm had been a bit rude in his telegram after the baby announcement, Mac wanted to find out how things were with Mattie. She found a moment when Kenneth was busy talking about his campaign to AJ and Bud to approach Harm on her own. Well as 'on her own' as she could be with her agents in tow. "Harm, it's good to see you looking so well. I'm glad you could get away to be here for Sturgis."

"Yeah who'd have thought that he'd be the one to end up with a gorgeous blonde…and the SECNAV's daughter at that! Who knew?!"

"Well they seem very well suited. I wanted to ask you about Mattie, how is she? The last news was in your telegram."

"Actually I have no idea! When I told her she needed to get an abortion she ran off and married the guy that knocked her up. I heard the baby was a boy, but nothing else. We aren't exactly speaking at this point."

"I'm sorry to hear that the two of you fell out like that, but I hope that she is happy and in her new role as a mother."

"What about you Mac? How goes motherhood for you?"

"It's wonderful Harm. Leah is our miracle baby and we cherish every moment with her."

"Great, but I should get back to my best man duties now," he claimed, hurrying off before she could start pulling out pictures of the kid.

Two weeks after Sturgis' wedding Francesca went into labor while she, Blake, and Sammy were at her father's place for a cookout on the patio. Her father teased her about his reputation for delivering babies, but said he didn't want to deliver his own grandchildren. Blake laughed and said he would take her to the hospital since AJ wouldn't volunteer. Sammy stayed at the house, but had agreed to that only after her dad promised that she would be the first person he called with the news.

Just before dinner the phone rang and Sammy begged to be allowed to answer it. Her shout of joy a few moments later confirmed that it was her father on the phone. She called out for both Luna and AJ to pick up the phone and Luna went to take the one in the living room from Sammy while AJ picked up the kitchen extension.

Blake told them that Drake Chegwidden Darkhorse had made his appearance first, followed closely by his sister. Both babies were slightly under five pounds since they were a month early, but otherwise they were in good health. The hospital would keep them in incubators until they were the required weight before allowing them to go home. He also said that they wanted to keep the twins initials the same so were going with parts of both their mother's names. Blake's mother was Eudarra and of course they knew Marcella. The baby would be Darra Chella.

AJ and Luna offered their best wishes and asked Blake to tell Francesca that they would come and see her and the baby right after dinner. Sammy could be heard in the background demanding to go along and let out a whoop of joy when they told her she could.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

By mid-September the Roberts' twins, Margaret and Mackenzie, were both walking and driving their mother crazy. Bobbie Chegwidden had already taken that first step even though she was only nine months old. However she hadn't quite gotten the hang of that second step yet that would give her the title of 'walker'. Every time she tried for that second step she plopped down on her well padded bottom.

Leah Marie Kennex was the darling of the White House. Everyone loved the little imp and she was her parents' princess. It wasn't that they loved the other three any less, it was just hard to resist the baby cuteness. Even her brothers and sister adored her. She was also the fastest crawler anyone had ever seen. Nanny couldn't keep up with her so they had hired a second nanny/nurse to help Sarah when her First Lady duties prevented her from her mom duties.

However the little imp didn't seem to like having her picture taken, or maybe it was just that she didn't want to sit still that long. There had been more photos of her retreating diaper than her face since she learned to crawl, much to the amusement of her parents and the press alike.

Blake and Francesca's twins, Drake and Darra, were doing well too, even though they had arrived early and had been underweight. They had stayed an extra three days in the hospital before coming home, but had been right on track since then development wise.

Things were a little different in San Diego however. Most of the year had gone wonderfully well for the Turner's. Kat's fourth book had come out and was even more of a success than her first three had been. Then, there had been the wedding, as well as a perfectly normal and uneventful pregnancy. But just into the first week of September Kat had started spotting and having false contractions. After several unproductive trips to the hospital her doctor had ordered her to complete bed rest.

Sturgis had been saving up his leave time to take it when the baby was born so he could be home to help out. Instead he took it on the spot so he could care for Kat. Her mother offered to come when the Sheffield's heard the news, but both Sturgis and Kat knew that would only put more stress on the mother-to-be.

Two days before her due date Kat's water broke and she started labor for real this time. Sturgis called an ambulance and they rushed to the hospital where her labor went on and on. The doctor was very concerned about the stress of the extended labor on the baby and suggested a caesarian, which was when Sturgis learned of his wife's fear of surgery. She begged and pleaded for the doctor not to do that and he agreed as long as the baby showed no further signs of distress.

Finally after thirty-five hours of grueling labor their son came into the world. The doctor gave him the normal tap on the bottom, but there was no answering cry. They quickly whisked the baby out of the room to work on him as Kat and Sturgis were left behind to worry and wonder.

Nine minutes later, Sturgis had been watching the clock, the doctor came back to say that they had gotten him breathing and he was stable for now. The next twenty-four hours would be crucial before they would rule him out of the woods.

Sturgis put the first call in to his father, and William started praying for the tiny infant before he hung up. The Sheffield's were next and Edward calmly told his son-in-law that they would be on the next plane to California.

When the nurse came into the room a short time after Sturgis returned from making his calls to their parents she asked if they had a name for the baby yet. Tears formed in Kat's eyes and she said, "No."

Startled, Sturgis asked, "What about the name we picked out for him, darling?"

"We picked that name because we love it and if we give it to this baby and he dies…" she couldn't continue.

"Kat! We have to have faith that our son will be fine! I think the best way of doing that is to give him the name we chose for him."

"But just before the nurse came in you said you hadn't called your friends back east because you wanted to be sure that the baby was going to make it?!"

The stunned look on his face said it all. She had caught him doing the same thing she had been. "You're right! I'll make you a deal…let's name him and I will go and make those calls right now!"

With a tearful nod she told the nurse, "His name is Emmanuel William Turner."

Sturgis smiled, kissed his brave wife, and went to make his booty calls.

THE END


End file.
